Baby Days
by CarlisleLover1234
Summary: When Carlisle gets turned into a little kid, will the Cullens find the cure in time before the Volturi get ahold of him? Post Breaking Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

Feet raced across the forest floor at breakneck speeds. All of the Cullens, especially Alice and Edward, ran with fierce determination. The terrain was rough and full of obstacles. The boulders and trees in their path were crushed and tore down.

"We're never going to make it!" Alice worried over the rushing wind.

"Yes we will, run faster!" Edward half shouted half snarled. No one would be able to accept it if they didn't make it in time. Their creator's life was on the line. They had waited 2 weeks before getting a lead from one of Alice's visions. The ones she was having on the way were just making them more determined. If they didn't make it, he could die. The only stops made were for hunting.

Emmett's vision spotted a building in the distance. It was a small cottage located on a farm. As they got closer, Carlisle's scent got stronger along with another scent. Emmett punched through the door to the cottage, finding it empty. He snarled in rage.

"There's a cellar out back, come on!" Jasper urged. They raced down the steps, stopping dead in their tracks at the sight. Their beloved father was strapped down on a metal table by cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Duct tape was placed firmly over his mouth. His clothes were covered in blood and dirt along with his hair. The sleeves of his shirt were ripped off, revealing tiny needle marks, His pure black eyes were glazed over from the drugs, unseeing. The enemy vampire held a syringe filled with a blood red liquid over Carlisle's left thigh.

"Nobody move!" His eyes looked crazed, bright red madness filled them. Black hair covered in twigs and dirt. Carlisle's eyes struggled to focus on the needle by his leg. Colors swirled his vision, dizziness overtaking him. His breaths were heaving and uneven. He faintly heard Jasper snarling and walking forward. He felt a sharp pain in his leg along with a rush of burning. Panic set in as he struggled to escape his bonds. Carlisle couldn't help the whimpers that came from his mouth. 'At least the tape is covering them up.' He thought to himself.

"Quiet you!" The enemy slammed his fist into Carlisle's leg. Everyone heard the sickening crack of a bone breaking. His body struggled to stay still, a burning sensation coursing through him. Tears began to stream down his flushed cheeks, sobs bubbling in his throat. His fingernails dug into his hand and his eyes were shut tightly. A mask of pure pain took over Carlisle's face.

Edward's vision went red along with Jasper's and Emmett's. The boys lunged, aiming for the kill. The girls went over to Carlisle, trying to unlock the cuffs. Prying them open, Esme took the duct tape off of his mouth. He clenched his teeth, holding back screams. Esme cradled him to her chest, comforting him in any way possible.

"Alice, what have you seen?" Rosalie asked, holding her father's hand. Bella held his other. She shook her head.

"It's too blurry, nothing is showing up." Alice sighed in annoyance. Meanwhile, the boys were questioning the rouge vampire.

"What is that going to do to Carlisle?" Edward demanded.

"You'll see very soon. He will be cured when the time is right. Not before." He smirked at the rage in Jasper's eyes. Emmett had enough of him. He tore the head from the body within seconds.

"Emmett! We could have asked him more stuff." Edward sighed. Emmett shrugged.

"Sorry Bro. No one should hurt our father like that and live." His gruff voice answered. Jasper nodded in agreement. Once the fire was started, the boys went over to the girls.

"How is he?" Emmett asked, his rage turned to worry in seconds.

"Heavily drugged and in pain. We still have no idea what that drug will do to him." Esme said. Carlisle's eyes met hers. The black that covered his eyes was slowly fading to a crystal blue. Tears continued to rush down his cheeks. Shudders ran through his body, leaving shockwaves of pain in their wake.

"We have to get home as soon as possible." Bella said. Alice nodded.

"I see us staying at a hotel for the night then running home." She stated. Emmett and Jasper went to go burn the cottage and cellar down while the rest of the Cullens went to get a room at a hotel.

**Reviews are welcomed :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the reviews so far! Keep up the reviewing :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**WARNING: YOU MAY DIE OF EXPOSER TO CUTENESS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK**

All the boys went to their respective rooms to shower and change clothes. Alice smiled as she was pulled into a vision. Hiding it in the back of her mind and reciting the national anthem of Cuba in her head. Her gaze turned back to Carlisle on the bed. He was still squirming and whimpering slightly, more human qualities showing. Tears ran down his flushed face, his skin now a pinker color. Alice knew the time for her vision to come true was soon. Silently, she led Bella, Esme and Rosalie out of the hotel, the boys occupied. Once a far enough distance away, Esme stopped Alice.

"Why are we out here? We should be by Carlisle." She stated. Her mouth was set in a hard frown.

"Carlisle is going to turn into a little kid, about a year old. All of us are going to go to the spa and clean up. Then, go shopping for a few things for our little baby. Not too much since I see us running home." Alice giggled. Rosalie laughed.

"So you want to see how the boys handle a 1 year old Carlisle?" She chortled.

"Of course! They won't know what hit them!" She chirped. Bella couldn't help but smile. Seeing Edward try to handle a real baby along with Jasper and Emmett would be hilarious. A giggle escaped her lips.

"You sure Carlisle will be alright?" Esme asked.

"Positive! He still has his mind, just the body and some emotions of a kid. It won't be easy for him, but he'll live." Alice replied. All of the girls headed for the spa, felling the stress melt away at the thought of Carlisle being a tiny baby.

Back at the Hotel….

Carlisle squirmed more as the burning in his body intensified. It took everything he had not to cry out. Edward had gone to his room, leaving him alone. The girls left shortly after, not giving any location of where they were going. A flash of light brightened the room. In Carlisle's place was a tiny baby boy. He had blonde hair, blue eyes and cute little dimples. His blonde hair was tousled so it fell a little bit in front of his eyes. He cautiously looked down at his body, mouth opening in horror. His first reaction was to burst into tears

'Why do I feel like crying? And why am I a baby?' He thought. His clothes hung off of him in waves. He blushed in embarrassment. 'How'd I get into a diaper?' He wondered. He sniffed, tears rushing down his cheeks. For some odd reason, he just wanted to be held. His mind was struggling to process what happened and why he was feeling this way but he came up short.

Edward opened the door and walked in, eyes going straight to the bed. His mouth dropped to the floor in shock. Gorgeous blue innocent eyes stared back at him, filled to the brim with tears.

"C…Carlisle?" He stuttered. The little boy nodded, sniffling. Edward rushed to him, cradling him and rocking him back and forth. His hand traced soothing circles on his back. After Carlisle's sobs subsided, Edward sat him on his lap.

"The liquid must have turned you into a kid. Are you okay?" He asked. His little head nodded. Thumbs wiped away his remaining tears.

"Hey, don't cry. We'll figure out a way to change you back as soon as we get home." He soothed. Carlisle's lips pulled into a half a smile. Jasper and Emmett came into the room, chatting animatedly. Both fell silent as they took in the sight. Edward with a tiny baby sitting on his lap in an oversized shirt. Emmett came over and sat on the bed, pulling Carlisle into his arms.

"And who might you be?" He cooed in a baby voice. A smile spread across his face.

"It's Carlisle and be careful. I don't think he feels very safe with you holding him like that." Edward said, looking at Carlisle who was being held up in the air. Jasper shook his head.

"Did the potion do it to him?" He asked. Edward nodded. Emmett continued to talk baby talk to Carlisle.

"Awwww! You're so cute as a kid! Aren't you so cute? Yes you are, yes you are!" He said with a goofy smile. Carlisle giggled cutely.

"Emmy, I understand you." He said in a small voice. Edward chuckled.

"He still has his brain, just different body and emotions." He said. Emmett huffed.

"So! Doesn't mean he doesn't like my baby talk. You're just jealous that he likes me more than you." Emmett stuck out his tongue. Jasper took Carlisle from him. He smiled at the little boy.

"Well, you're pretty cute as a kid Carlisle. But I know that I'm your favorite." Jasper said, balancing him on his hip. Edward shook his head.

"You're wrong, it's me." He said. Carlisle giggled and shook his head.

"Esme." He said smiling. They all huffed in annoyance. Silence fell over them. Emmett broke it, by saying, "I'm your second favorite right?" Carlisle could only roll his eyes and shake his head.

"So, what do we do until the girls get back?" Jasper asked. Edward shrugged.

"Entertain Carlisle?" He pondered. Emmett nodded smiling. Then his face went totally blank.

"How do we do that? He's a baby!" Emmett's mouth screwed up in concentration. Jasper thought it over. Carlisle looked at Edward. 'Kids like books.' He thought to him. Edward nodded, standing up. He went over to the bookshelf filled with books and picked out two. 'Hansel and Gretel' and 'Beauty and the Beast.'

"Hansel and Gretel." Carlisle smiled. Edward took Carlisle and sat him on his lap. Emmett and Jasper took places on the floor, listening to the story with wide eyes. By the end of the book, Carlisle had fallen asleep with his head resting on Edward's shoulder. Carefully, as not to wake him, Edward placed his little body under the covers. Almost instantly Carlisle started sucking his thumb. They all took pictures with their phones. All of the boys got up onto the bed, watching Carlisle sleep.

**Reviews make baby Carlisle happy! **

**Me: Isn't that right Carlisle?**

**Carlisle: *giggles while nodding***

**Me: Isn't he so cute! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the reviewers that reviewed. Hoping for more after this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

An hour later Carlisle woke up with a big yawn. Edward was sitting next to him, resting his head on the headboard. Emmett and Jasper were sitting next to him.

"Finally! How long can you sleep!" Emmett whined. Jasper slapped him on the side of the head.

"He's a kid. They usually sleep longer than that Dumbo." Jasper sighed in exasperation. A weird smell filled the air making all of the boys crinkle their noses. It smelled like molding food that's been left out for months.

"What in the world is that god awful smell?" Emmett gagged, plugging his nose. A heavy blush fell over Carlisle's cheeks. Embarrassment flowed off of him in huge waves. Jasper looked at him with an eyebrow raised. His blue eys looked innocent, like he didn't do anything. Jasper chuckled along with Edward, glancing at Emmett. He had a pillow covering his face, moaning and groaning.

"Ummmmm, Emmett? It's Carlisle." He tried to put it lightly. Sadly, it didn't work out to well. Emmett took one look at Carlisle's cheeks and groaned.

"Carlisle! Couldn't you have held it in?" He whined, backing away from the bed. Edward lifted him on his lap, hugging him and rubbing circles on his back. Carlisle had his thumb in his mouth. Silent tears trailed down his cheeks. His eyes looked guilty, like he had just committed murder.

"I sowy Emmy." He said around his thumb, looking at his feet. Jasper slapped his arm with an angry look. Emmett felt guilt hit him like a brick wall. Why hadn't he pieced things together or thought before he spoke. Emmett knew Carlisle's emotions as a kid were very delicate and could change in the blink of an eye. He sat down on the bed next to Edward, eyes looking forlorn.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I know you can't help it. Please don't cry. Will you forgive me?" He asked in a gentle voice. Carlisle nodded, sniffling. A small smile lit up Emmett's face.

"We'll have the girls change you when they get back." Jasper comforted. If possible, Carlisle's cheeks got even redder. Edward chuckled at his thoughts.

"It's nothing they haven't seen before Carlisle." He said, holding back laughter. Jasper hid a smile. Emmett's laugh boomed.

"Yeah, they've seen it before. Just not as small as it is now." He laughed. Carlisle hid his face in Edward's shoulder. Jasper turned around and put a hand over his mouth. His frame shook with laughter. Edward wasn't much better.

The girls burst through the door, bags consuming their arms. They dropped them on the floor immediately and rushed up to the little boy. They cradled him, kissed him and talked in cute baby voices. Carlisle giggled, smiling at them. Rosalie marched over to Emmett and smacked him upside his head. The sound was like two boulders crashing against each other.

"How dare you make him cry! He's just a little kid." Her mouth was twisted into a scowl. Emmett backed away from her like a kicked puppy.

"B-babe, I didn't mean to! Honest!" He defended. She growled in annoyance. Esme carried Carlisle into their room with Bella and Rosalie following. Their arms were covered in bags stuffed with clothes, diapers and everything that a baby needs. Alice giggled at the faces the boys held.

"Hope you had fun taking care of our little man." She chortled. Edward growled.

"You knew about this all along you little pixie. You just wanted to see if we could handle him." He frowned. She nodded, giggling.

"Well of course. But as soon as I saw EMMETT making him cry, we rushed back. How dare you make him cry! You should be ashamed of yourself." She frowned.

"I didn't know he did it until Jazz said it was him. How was I supposed to know that he could do that?" Emmett protested. She sighed.

"Never mind, just don't do it again. I saw another vision on the way back too." She trailed, looking at Edward. Alice replayed the vision in her head.

_The Volturi Guard floating through the trees towards their house in Alaska. Jane, Felix, Demetri, Caius, Marcus, Aro and Alec. All of the Cullens except Bella and Renesmee standing in a line. Carlisle was in Esme's arms looking about a year older, features more matured._

Edward's face was like stone. He soon was growling.

"When will it happen? Why can't we leave Carlisle at home?" He asked.

"Two days after we get back. If we leave him, Demetri will track him and kill him." She shook her head, wanting that vision of Carlisle being murdered out of her head. They both quickly filled Emmett and Jasper in on what was going to happen. Edward's growl was mirrored through the two of them.

"We can't fight Emmett. Carlisle would be killed as soon as it would start. Plus Bella will be gone protecting Nessie, we'd be frozen by Alec or tortured by Jane." Edward said. Both of them sighed as they remembered their niece. Renesmee was staying in La Push with the Clearwaters. Edward hadn't wanted her to move in with Jacob yet even though they would be married next year.

Esme, Bella and Rosalie walked into the room. Carlisle was in Rosalie's arms. His once messy blonde hair was combed, he was dressed in jeans, sneakers and a dark blue sweatshirt with an alligator on it. Thankfully, smell free except for the shampoo the girls used.

"We ready to go?" Esme asked everyone. Nods were seen around the room. Within 10 minutes, they were checked out of their hotel and running back to Alaska.

**Ideas for cute family moments are appreciated. So are reviews and lollypops and CHOCOLATE! Happy Easter/regular sunday! :DDDDD**

***Angry mob chasing after Emmett with fire***

**Mob: How dare you make him cry! **

**Emmett: I didn't know he pooped! I wouldn't have said anything!**

**Mob: NO EXCUSES!**

**Emmett: Rose! Could really use some help here!**

**Rosalie: *holds up a pitchfork* GET HIM!**

**Emmett: *girlish scream***

**Mob: *runs after him***

**Me: Well, that went well *smiles sheepishly***


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry about the long wait, had some writers block. Should be gone soon. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyers does**

Esme held Carlisle in her arms as she ran beside her family. His usually wide, blue curious eyes were closed tightly, scared of the trees that flashed by. The boys carried blue, red and green backpacks filled with items for Carlisle. Even as night fell and the moon rose they kept running. The only stops made were into town so Carlisle could be changed. Emmett laughed each time seeing Carlisle's bright red cheeks. Rosalie would always smack him over the head and kiss the little boy's pink cheek. By the second day of running they arrived home. It was about 9pm. Alice quickly grabbed the backpacks and zoomed upstairs. Esme carried her little husband's sleeping form up to their room. Rosalie carried in supplies, putting them into the bathroom and dresser. She gave them a smile as she left. The desire for a child had been filled when Carlisle turned into a kid. It was like her dream come true.

Shaking him awake, Esme undressed him and filled the bathtub. She added bubbles to it and a few toys. Gently, she placed him in the tub and pulled her hands with water. Carlisle's head shook as water was dumped on it. Playfully she blew bubbles on his face, making him giggle in delight. After a while of playing with the bubbles and toy boats, Esme wrapped him in a fluffy green towel and got him dressed for bed. Planting a kiss on his head, she went to go take her own shower. As soon as the shower started, he climbed off the bed, bottom hitting the floor. His tiny fingers gripped the bed sheets, trying to pull himself up. Strength failing him, he gave up and decided to crawl. He slowly crawled towards Alice and Jasper's room.

'I have to learn to walk before I can do anything else.' Carlisle thought, feeling the rug burns forming on his knees. The door swung open and he was scooped into Alice's eager arms.

"Hey Carlisle! Any reason why I see you trying to walk?" She giggled. A pink blush went over his cheeks.

"I wanna know how to walk. Will you help me?" He asked shyly. Alice laughed, kissing his nose.

"Of course I will silly. Come on, we'll learn right now." Alice stated with a determination. He gave her a worried look before covering it up. She set him on the ground in front of the bed. Walking a few feet away, Alice sat on her knees and gave him an encouraging smile.

"Don't worry, I'll catch you if you start to fall." She soothed. He nodded but his eyes showed fear.

"Just put one foot in front of the other…" Alice started to sing. Carlisle giggled, using the bed to support himself. With a little effort, Carlisle took his very first steps. His legs were shaking and unsteady. Alice squealed in delight as he fell clumsily into her arms. Jasper walked in, video camera in hand.

"I'm so proud of you Carlisle! We got it all on video too!" Alice bounced up and down, prancing around the room. Jasper chuckled and ruffled Carlisle's hair.

"Good job bud. You might want to get away while you can before she starts to dress you up." He said. Standing up, feeling more confident, Carlisle walked out of the room. A large smile was on his face. It stayed there until halfway through the hall he fell. He winced, a few tears rolling down his cheeks. Pulling his pant leg up, red surrounded his knee. Ignoring the pain, he got up and walked to his office. Everything seemed extremely big to him, his desk like a mountain.

Walking up to the couch, his head looked all the way up, widening. 'How in the world was he supposed to get up there?' Carlisle thought. He put his tiny hands on it and tried to pull himself up. The first try didn't work. He got one leg up then slipped on the leather, landing on his bad knee. His tiny ears heard something pop and immense pain flared up through his leg. His pulled it to his chest and sucked on his thumb, tears now streaming down his cheeks. When he finally composed himself, Carlisle got onto the couch successfully. He laid his head on the pillow, falling into a pain filled sleep.

**What will happen with his poor knee? Review to find out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ;(**

**Warning: Minor Carlisle bashing, not much though. He'll be okay :)**

Esme came out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a t shirt. Her eyes went immediately going to the bed. She was very surprised to see it empty. Trying not to panic, she called out for him. Her reaction was just like a mother who couldn't find her child at the park. Confusion swirled her thoughts. Getting no reply from him, she met Edward in the hallway.

"Do you know where Carlisle is? He just disappeared." She asked. Before could answer, Alice was next to them.

"He's in his office, sleeping. I taught him how to walk." She said proudly with a smile. Esme smiled.

"Thank you Alice. I'm very proud of you." She said. Opening the door of his office, she found Carlisle sleeping on the black leather couch on the far wall. His blonde hair fell over his face, covering part of his eyes. Carlisle's face was scrunched up slightly, thumb stuck firmly in his mouth. His face was pinker than usual, like he had just been crying. Her motherly concern took over. Esme quietly walked in and picked him up. He started squirming, feeling pressure on his hurt knee. He let out little whimpers, fresh round of tears already starting. All he wanted to do was wail, scream and cry in response to his knee. In his mind, he knew that wouldn't be the right course of action. He was over 300 years old; he should be able to handle a little pain.

Flying at vampire speed to their room, Esme started checking him over for wounds. When her finger brushed over his knee he let out a heart breaking wail of pain. It cut off with sobs of agony and embarrassment that he couldn't hold in. Okay, maybe letting out a little noise was okay, he decided. Carlisle sucked his thumb in his mouth, biting down on it to keep from crying out again.

"I'm so sorry sweetie. I didn't mean to hurt you." Esme quickly said eyes wide with worry that she had caused him any pain. Rolling up his pant leg, she quickly called Edward in. He kneeled down in front of Carlisle, looking at his swollen knee. Virtually, his knee cap was all the way to the right, dislocated essentially. Edward tried gently to touch it but it only led to Carlisle letting out another wail, louder than the first.

"Shhhh, I'm sorry Carlisle." He tried to soothe. Carlisle's blue eyes were wide with fright, pain and worry. Everyone came rushing, hearing the cry of their father. Emmett, as always, was ready to fight anything off.

"What is it? What happened? Who do I kill first?" He fired off questions. Jasper was looking for any dangers that might be lurking in the shadows. Satisfied that nothing was there, his attention focused back on Carlisle.

"His knee is dislocated. How did this happen?" Edward said. Carlisle blushed.

"I fell." He said then put his thumb back into his mouth. They looked at him with sympathy. He had barely been out of the house before he got hurt. It didn't help that the Volturi would be there in a few days. He was a danger magnet. Edward pulled his pant leg down, telling Emmett to grab his coat.

"We'll have to take him to the hospital. I don't want to fix it here, I could make it worse." He explained. Esme picked him up, kissing his cheek. She brought him to the Volvo and sat with him on her lap. Emmett and Rosalie took the convertible with Alice and Jasper. Bella sat in front with Edward. The car ride was quiet except for Esme's soft cooing and soothing words and a few whimpers from Carlisle. When they arrived at the hospital Edward signed him in and took him back into the exam room. Esme didn't feel right going in just in case they had to draw blood for tests. Bella sat next to her with an arm around her adopted mother's shoulders. Even though she wasn't Jasper, she could sense the worry that radiated off of her.

**Poor baby Carlisle! How should he react to the doctor? :) Review please! The more reviews I get the more lollypops I give Carlisle**

**Carlisle: Pwease review! I wanna lollpop**

**He's so adorable! Thank you to all the reviwers so far, it means so much :) The more the better! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! My email is swarming with them. It makes me so happy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight**

**Warnings: Major Carlisle bashing. Sorry, just had to do it**

Edward sat with Carlisle on his lap. He rubbed soothing circles on his back, trying to calm his fear of being at the doctors. They were only waiting 5 minutes before a knock was heard and a pediatrician walked in. His name tag read Dr. Knobel.

"Good Evening . I'm Dr. Knobel, what seems to be the problem?" He said in a calm voice. The man wasn't in the best of moods, not even bothering to say hello to Carlisle.

"My little brother fell a little while ago and dislocated his kneecap. My mother is worried sick about him." Edward explained. The doctor nodded and wrote a few things down on his clipboard. Once he was done, he kneeled down and rolled up Carlisle's pant leg. Carlisle kept his eyes on what the doctor was doing. He couldn't get the fear out of his body. It was making his heart beat loud and fast in his chest. He hid his face in Edward's shirt as Dr. Knobel lightly prodded and poked his knee. It felt as though someone was smashing a hammer in it over and over.

"It's okay buddy. We'll get you all fixed up. Afterwards maybe your brother will buy you some ice cream for being so good." Dr. Knobel crooned at him. Edward bit his lip to keep from laughing at Carlisle's thoughts. His thoughts were screaming at the young doctor to get the hell away from his knee.

"It's okay Carlisle." He said. Dr. Knobel stood up and wrote more stuff on his chart.

"Okay, it will only take a few seconds to pop it back into place but it will not be painless. I'll get a nurse to give him a dose of morphine to help with the pain. I will be right back." With that he left and closed the door. Carlisle started to whimper, fearing the needle the nurse would bring.

"Pease Edward, pease don't let her hurt me." He said in an innocent voice. Edward gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Carlisle, you know that they have to give you the shot to help with the pain. It will just be a little pinch." He reassured. Carlisle shook his head feverishly.

"Fats what all the doctors say. It hurts more than a pinch!" He protested. Edward chuckled.

"You need to get your knee fixed. If you don't, you'll have to have surgery. This means more doctors and lots more needles." He told Carlisle. He let out a sigh and finally gave up. A nurse walked in carrying a covered tray. Her fake smile turned to a flirtatious in seconds.

"Well hello there . Hi cutie pie! I'm just here to give you some pain medication. Would you mind putting him on the table and removing his pants?" Her voice deflated slightly when she caught sight of the gold wedding band. Carlisle blushed about 10 shades of red as Edward took off his pants. He was laid on his back, arms held down by Edward. The nurse turned around, keeping one arm behind her back as to not scare him. In her other hand was an alcohol pad that she unwrapped and rubbed over the center of where he knee was supposed to be. Carlisle started squirming, heart rate increasing. Hot tears started to run down his cheeks and he felt chocked up like he couldn't breathe.

The nurse placed a firm hand on his knee, making sure it didn't move while telling him it would only be a pinch. Both Edward and Carlisle's eyes widened drastically as they caught sight of the needle. It looked as if it would go in one end of his leg and out the other. It had to be at least 4 inches, maybe more. With more force than needed she pushed the needle all the way into his leg. Carlisle screamed at the top of his lungs. It only got louder as she pushed more and more of the medicine into him. Edward took one of his hands off the arms and smoothed the hair out of his eyes. He murmured comforting words to Carlisle as he screamed and thrashed against the pain. After about a minute she pulled the needle out slowly. His blue eyes focused on the needle and the drop of blood that dripped off of it. Edward looked at him with concern as his pink face turned to a pale shade of green. He quickly ran at a human pace and fetched the garbage can from under the desk. He put it under Carlisle's chin just in time. The nurse gave a sympathetic wince as she put the needle in the red box.

"The doctor will be in a few minutes so the medicine can take effect. It is normal for him to feel sick. Some kids get very worked up about getting a shot and the needle can scare them." The nurse said then exited the room. When Carlisle was done dry heaving, Edward put the bucket by the chair and hopped up on the table with him. Pulling Carlisle into his lap he rubbed his back as sobs overcame him.

"Shhhh, it's okay. No more needles." Edward said quietly. His sobbing stopped but he still let out a few whimpers. The cold numbness was spreading through his leg at an agonizingly slow rate. It only seemed like a few seconds before Dr. Knobel came in with another nurse.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm going to have to ask you to step out of the room for a few minutes while we treat him." Dr. Knobel said. Edward hesitantly said okay. Carlisle was set back on the table as Edward walked out.

"Don't worry buddy, I'll just be in the waiting room with Esme." He said as he walked out. Carlisle nodded but felt more tears escaping his red puffy eyes. The nurse walked towards him and gently but firmly pushed him back down on the table.

"It's okay sweetie. Dr. Knobel is going to make your knee feel all better." She said, holding him down. Carlisle's eyes drifted to the desk, seeing another white covered tray on top. He started to thrash and scream, knowing what was on the tray. A needle or maybe something he couldn't even dream to think of. Another nurse came in and tried to help restrain him. The doctor tried to cover up what he was doing by the sink but Carlisle saw the sharp glint of the needle. His screaming got louder and more intense. He could only hope someone from his family would come to the rescue.

The nurse started to wipe a spot on his hip as the doctor got closer with the large syringe. Carlisle did the only thing he could do at the spur of the moment. He bit down as hard as he could on the nurse's arm. Blood filled his mouth and he heard the girl cry out in pain. Letting go, he did the same to the other nurse holding down his other arm. Now both of the nurses were clutching their arms that were dripping blood on the floor. Dr. Knobel blocked the door, staring him down.

"Listen you little brat, we can do this the easy way or the hard way." His voice sounded almost deadly, thick with anger and determination. Carlisle stuck out his tongue, glaring at him. After locking the door, Dr. Knobel picked up the phone and dialed *98.

"Carol, we need five nurses to room 306 along with sedatives." He spoke. Carlisle swallowed hard. He realized the flaws in his plan, there were more than two nurses. Plus the doctor looked like he wanted to make sure that he was in pain. His eyes roamed around the room, looking for some way to escape. He wasn't going down without a fight.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Reviews are amazing! If I get enough reviews, Baby Carlisle might get a special treat.**

**Carlisle: I wanna tweat!**

**Me: It depends on the reviews sweetie.**

**Carlisle: *makes a puppy dog face* Pwease review. I weally wanna tweat. No more needles pwease**

**Me: Hehe, no promises**

**Carlisle: *Starts to cry* **

**Me: It's okay little one. If we get at least 6 reviews I'll get you some jello.**

**Carlisle: Jello! *smiles happily***


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Hope the update wasn't too slow. Busy summer with swimming and training. Anyways, back to the story. **

Edward held Esme's hand, occasionally giving it a light squeeze. He had been sent into the waiting room about 15 minutes ago. There had been no word on how Carlisle was doing. They were all getting worried, he should have been done by now. Jasper sighed in relief, lifting his head from his hands.

"At least that kid finally stopped screaming. I didn't know a child could scream that much." He said. Emmett nodded in agreement.

"Man, that kid's got some lungs!" He spoke. Edward and Alice had kept their mouths shut, knowing exactly who the screaming boy was. Both knew that Carlisle wasn't going to like having the doctor fix his knee. They didn't expect that he was going to scream that much or be so hostile.

The receptionist at the front desk picked up the phone right after it shrilly rang. All ears were listening to their conversation, just in case it had something to do with Carlisle.

"Carol, we need five nurses to room 306 along with sedatives." Edward recognized Dr. Knobel's voice. It was full of stress and some anger.

"Yes sir." The girl said then hung up. She pressed the button on the intercom, speaking into it. It crackled to life as she sent the message.

"We need five nurses to room 306 along with sedatives." The receptionist said. Esme looked at Edward with fear in her eyes.

"Edward, isn't Carlisle in room 306?" She asked. He sighed and nodded. Everyone came to realization on who was screaming the whole time.

"The screaming was Carlisle?" Rosalie asked. Alice nodded. She put her hand over her mouth, eyes welling up with unshed tears.

"Oh our poor baby! Edward, go calm him down. They can't sedate him." Rosalie said. Edward quickly got up and ran down the hallway. The screaming started again, shrill and extremely loud. He pushed past nurses running to the room and opened the door. The sight he was met with made him stop dead in his tracks. Carlisle was being held down by three nurses, screaming and struggling to get out of their grip. Edward watched as Carlisle bit both of the nurses in the arm causing them to release him immediately. He kicked the third in the nose, making it crunch. The nurse cussed loudly, slamming a fist down on Carlisle's bad leg. He let out a scream of pain and slide farther away from the door. Pulling his good knee up to his chin, he whimpered as more nurses slowly came towards him. Edward felt the shock of the situation wear off. He rushed to Carlisle and picked him up. He held him as sobs racked his little body.

"Shhhhhh, it's okay." Edward murmured.

"I-I'm s-sowy." He stuttered, hiccupping slightly. Dr. Knobel inched closer slightly, sedative in his hand. His eyes held a wild, crazed look. Almost as if he knew what was coming, Carlisle turned his head and saw the doctor with the large needle. He started to squirm, glaring at him. Edward followed his gaze and used his other hand to pick up Carlisle's discarded pants. He slipped them on quickly.

", if you wouldn't mind, could you hold your brother down for just a second?" Dr. Knobel said. Edward walked towards the door, Carlisle in his arms.

"We are requesting for another pediatrician. It seems you aren't fit to treat my little brother. May I suggest a different career?" Edward said hotly as he left. Dr. Knobel stood in the room, open mouthed and flabbergasted.

They walked back to the waiting room in silence, neither knowing what to say. Finally Edward broke the silence and stopped, halfway to the waiting room.

"You gave Esme a heart attack you know. Emmett and Jasper can't believe how much you can scream." He chuckled. Carlisle gave him a small smile.

"I'm sowy Edward." He said in a small voice. Edward ruffled his blonde hair.

"It's okay Carlisle. That doctor wasn't right in the head anyways." He said. Carlisle giggled and nodded. As soon as they stepped foot in the waiting room they were ambushed by their family. All the girls were making sure he was okay while Emmett and Jasper gave him pats on the back. Esme took him in her arms and kissed his forehead. Her thumbs wiped away his stray tears.

"Are you okay Carlisle?" She checked him over. When her hand brushed over his knee he cried out. Alice shushed him and kissed his cheeks. Rosalie held his hand and traced soothing circles on the back of it. He nodded. His red cheek was pressed against Esme's shoulder.

"After all that they still didn't fix your knee?" Emmett frowned. Carlisle shook his head. His frown deepened. Edward came back and took Carlisle from Esme.

"They have another pediatrician ready for you. She'll be able to fix your knee." He said. Carlisle hid his face in his shoulder, ready for the day to be over. They walked to room 409 where the doctor was already waiting.

"Hello Mr. Cullen. Hi Carlisle! I'm Dr. Smith. I'm going to make your knee feel all better now sweetie." Her voice turned soft. Edward was relieved to notice that her thoughts were only focused on Carlisle. The engagement ring on her hand made him smile slightly. Carlisle gave a shy wave, blushing brightly. Edward sat him on the table, keeping a hold of one of his hands. Dr. Smith brought over a cup filled with jello. There was a calming medication in it, invisible in the redness.

"Do you like jello Carlisle?" She asked. He nodded and took the cup from her. He hesistated, not sure what was in it.

"You can eat it. It will make you feel relaxed, kind of sleepy." She quickly explained. '_Wow, he's a smart kid. Maybe that's why they had such a hard time fixing his knee.' _She thought. Carlisle slowly ate the jello, glancing every once in a while at Dr. Smith and Edward. When he was done, he set the cup on the table. Edward sat next to him on the table, putting him in his lap. Carlisle's vision was slightly distorted but he could still see and hear clearly. The colors just swirled slightly and he felt as if he was floating on air. Dr. Smith rolled up his pant leg, rubbing some cold cream on the area. Reaching into her coat, she pulled out a syringe with a small needle on the end. Carlisle saw it and started to struggle slightly.

"It's okay buddy. This won't hurt much at all. I promise you." Dr. Smith said in a soothing voice. As gently as she could, she inserted the needle into his leg. Carlisle let out a whimper but nothing more. Quickly taking it out, she put on a pair of white gloves. After poking and prodding, getting no response from Carlisle, she applied pressure onto the knee cap. After about 2 minutes of sliding it back into place, Dr. Smith pulled away, smiling.

"You're all set Carlisle. See? That wasn't so bad." She said. Reaching under the desk, she pulled out an adjustable brace. She slipped it on over his knee then pulled his pant leg down.

"He only has to wear this for about 2 weeks then he can take it off. If it dislocates again, bring him back and request me as his doctor. You are all set to go. Just let the receptionist know you are leaving." Dr. Smith spoke to Edward. He nodded and picked Carlisle up.

"Thank you so much Dr. Smith." They shook hands and he left.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Edward said. Carlisle nodded and closed his eyes. Finally he was free of doctors for a while. Now all he had to worry about was the Volturi coming tomorrow.

**Yay! Carlisle is finally done with the mean doctors. Now all we have to wait for is the Volturi! Anyone got suggestions for the confrontation? Review please! More reviews I get the more fluff I will have in the next chapter.**

**Carlisle: I want fluff! It's yummy!**

**Me: No Carlisle, you silly boy. Fluff as in family moments. **

**Carlisle: Oh. Can I have both kinds?**

**Me: Sure! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about any spelling errors. Had to upload new version of word and it doesn't have spell check. Anyone want to beta for this story? Message me if you're interested. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

(Esme's POV)

The ride home was quick especially with Edward's driving. Thankfully it was quiet so Carlisle could continue sleeping. Alice gave me a reassuring smile and a knowing look. I spared a glance at Carlisle, smiling. His angel blonde hair was a mess, splayed over his red cheeks. I brushed away the trails of tears that were left over from his visit to the doctor's. We all were extremely glad it was over. The impending visit from the Volturi was less than 24 hours away. Jasper was doing his best to keep us calm. Such a sweetheart. His hand reached over and moved Carlisle's hair out of his eyes. I smiled at him and he returned it. Jasper always had a special connection to children.

As Edward parked the car, I cradled Carlisle against my chest and got out of the car. His hot breath warmed my neck as he continued to sleep. Alice danced up to me with her arms held out. A pout was set on her face.

"Can I hold him?" She whispered. I nodded and carefully maneuvered him into her tiny arms. Alice was practically bouncing in excitement.

"Alice, no dress up. He needs all the sleep he can get." I whispered. She nodded and walked away. Edward came up next to me.

"How bad was it?" I asked. He gave a weak chuckle.

"He has a tiny bit of a biting problem but other than that he was alright. I don't think we should be taking him back anytime soon." I laughed.

"Let's just hope he doesn't get hurt again. We'll have to keep an eye on him." I replied still giggling. He laughed along with me. All of us went into the house scattering across the living room. Alice and Jasper went upstairs with Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie went to the garage to get the jeep and Edward went to play his piano. I wandered into the kitchen to make something for Carlisle when he wakes up.

"Cookies would be best." Edward said coming into the kitchen. I mentally scolded him.

"He needs a real meal, not just cookies." I spoke. We both thought on what to make him.

"How about Mac & Cheese?" I smiled.

"Perfect! He can have the cookies for dessert." Edward called Rosalie and told her what we were cooking. He hung up quickly.

"She'll be back soon with the stuff. Want to hunt?" He suggested. I nodded, walking out the back door with him.

(Jasper POV)

I couldn't help but smile as Alice flitted around the room putting together outfits Carlisle could wear. He was still sleeping on our bed, curled up in blankets. His thumb was placed firmly in his mouth again. Biting back a sigh I got his binkie and gently slipped it in his mouth. A camera flash went off. I turned to face the culprit who was giggling happliy.

"It's for his memory book. I've been taking pictures ever since he turned into a kid." Alice explained.

"Darlin you are one amazing gal." My southern accent came out. She gave me a quick peck on the lips before going back to her work. I heard a yawn from behind me. Carlisle's crystal blue eyes were open, looking around the room. He took the binkie out of his mouth, putting it on the bed.

"Hey bud. How was your nap?" I asked.

"Good." He replied. His voice was small, slightly scared. I sat down on the bed next to him.

"Don't worry, you don't have to go back to the doctor's anytime soon." I reassured him. He nodded. Ever since he had been turned into a kid Carlisle had been really shy around us. He was always embarassed about the littlest things. It was kinda cute but worrying at the same time. As a vampire he was almost never embarassed. I noticed his eyes welling up with unshed tears as he glanced down at the bed.

"Carlisle? What's wrong?" I asked. He glanced up at me with the most pitiful look ever.

"I'm sorry for biting all the nurses. I didn't mean to." Carlisle spoke quietly. A laugh bubbled up in my throat. Typical Carlisle!

"Carlisle, we aren't mad at you. We're proud of you. Emmett was fist pumping when he found out. We're not mad." I smiled. He gave a small smile. Alice pranced to the bed.

"I have so many outfits for you to try on. We could never be mad at you cutie pie!" She smiled. A heavy blush rose to his cheeks making us both laugh. Alice picked him up, balancing him on her hip.

"Let's get you a cute outfit and a bath." She started to walk to the bathroom.

"Wait, Alice! Ummm, I'd rather Esme give me one." His blush got a lot deeper.

"Oh you're fine! I'll turn around when it's time." She tutted. He sighed. She shut the bathroom door behind her giving me a wink. I shook my head is disbelief and left our room. The potent smell of human food drifted into my head as I walked down the stairs. Esme and Edward were working quickly, running around the kitchen trying to get everything just right. To vampires, human food was like eating dirt. Very gross and disgusting. Worry was radiating off of Esme in large waves.

"I hope this tastes okay. It's my first time making Mac and Cheese." She admitted. Edward laughed and shook his head.

"Mom, he'll love it. Although you might want to decide which is more important. Carlisle's dignity or the food. Alice is trying to give him a bath and he looks like a tomato." He said. Esme bit her lip to stifle a giggle. Deciding to help Carlisle she told Edward to keep an eye on the cooking before rushing up the stairs.

"How's he doing?" Edward asked.

"Okay I guess. He's being very shy and feels very guilty for biting the nurses."

"You should have seen him when I walked in. I've never seen him in so much fear. He was doing everything possible to protect himself." Edward sighed. It was hard to imagine Carlisle, the quiet, shy, little toddler we all love screaming and biting anyone who came near.

"We just have to watch him carefully to make sure he doesn't have to go back for a while." He nodded in agreement. Esme came down the stairs carrying a blushing Carlisle. Alice pranced down behind her with a large smile on her face. Edward started to lightly chuckle making Alice giggle.

"His bath went fine, just a little embarassment never hurts anyone." Alice laughed. Carlisle hid his face in Esme's neck. She kissed him on his head. Edward dished up the mac and cheese then walked out of the kitchen. I dragged Alice out into the living room so Carlisle could eat without people watching him. Emmett and Rosalie were in the loveseat talking to each other.

"How was bath time?" Emmett snickered.

"He was already in the tub when Esme walked in. Undressing him was the hard part. He made me turn around until he got under the water and covered himself in bubbles. It was the cutest thing!" She laughed. I wrapped my arms around her kissing her lightly. Emmett laughed loudly.

"Oh man! I wish I could have seen that! He must have been as red as a tomato!" He guaffed.

"Oh it was! He's still beat red." My beautiful wife giggled. Everyone couldn't help but laugh picturing Carlisle's blushing cheeks. I felt Esme and Carlisle's emotions change to one of embarassment and disapproval. I stopped laughing and looked towards the doorway. Esme carried Carlisle upstairs frowning at us. He had his face hidden in her shoulder, his emotions sad and emabrrased. It only took a moment for me to realize why he was sad. He had heard everything they had said about him. Since Carlisle's emotions were that of a little kid's, he took the comments to heart. I unwound myself from Alice and ran upstiars after Esme with Edward following me.

Esme was in Carlisle's room with him cradled close to her chest. She was rocking him back and forth in the rocking chair. Edward and I kneeled down in front of the pair rubbing Carlisle's arm. He looked at us with blue teary eyes.

"We're sorry we were talking about your bath with Alice. We weren't trying to hurt you. Is there anything we can do to make it up?" Edward asked. I nodded in agreement. He shook his head. A thought popped into my mind. I got up and quickly grabbed Carlisle's favorite teddy bear from Alice's room. His eyes lit up brightly and he gave a small smile when I gave it to him.

"Thank you Jasper." He said quietly. I gave him a kiss on the forehead. Edward did the same with a smile. The rest of the family was at the door looking in with frowns. Emmett stepped forward towards Carlisle.

"I'm sorry Carlisle. I didn't mean anything of what I said. Will you please forgive me?" He asked with a puppy dog face. Carlisle nodded and gave him a small smile. Emmett smiled wide and sat on the ground near him. Alice kneeled down in front of Carlisle next.

"I'm sorry Dad. I shouldn't have made fun of you like that. Can you forgive me?" She asked. He nodded. She hugged him tightly then sat opposite of Emmett. Rosalie frowned and asked for forgiveness. He nodded again and reached out for her. She smiled and took him into her arms.

"I don't know about you guys but I want to play with blocks." Emmett said seriously. Carlisle giggled cutely. It sounded similar to bells ringing which was odd for a human. Everyone froze at the sound, completely in shock.

"Awwwwww! That was so pretty Carlisle! I love your laugh." Alice giggled. I smiled. It really was a cute laugh. Edward looked at Rosalie and chuckled. He nodded with a knowing look. Carlisle looked up at her confused. She smiled down at him. Her hands were soon fluttering aganist his sides making him giggle uncontrollably. Smiles broke out on all of our faces at his laughter. She stopped with a laugh of her own and kissed his head. Alice smiled at the pair then gasped. Her eyes glazed over as the vision played out in her head. I was immediatly in front of her holding her delicate hands.

"The Volturi are almost have to get to the clearing NOW!" Alice gasped.

**Any suggestions are amazing! Reviews are good too :) **

**Carlisle: I don't want to see the Volturi! *starts crying***

**Me: *gives him a binkie* There there, it'll be okay. Kind of**

**Carlisle: Alright, will I get kisses?**

**Me: Of course! *kisses him on the cheek* There's your first one**

**Carlisle: *blushes madly* **


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! You guys are amazing! Thank you so much. I'd like to thank **

**He who Descends**

**Eternally-Precious**

**xSerenityIsn'tAlwaystheAnswerx**

**Cullen Cousin**

**Sheeiur22**

**Millazz**

**and so many other reviewers! Keep up the good work :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**(Carlisle POV)**

The wind whipped past us angerly as if it knew who was coming. I shivered slightly as the cold nipped at my face. It was hard to get used to the changing temperatures at first but it's gotten easier. Esme put my hood up so my ears wouldn't get cold. It was my favorite one out of all the ones Alice bought me. The color was a pretty dark blue and there was a smiling alligator in the middle. I looked around at my family. They were all in a line except for Bella. She had gone down to Forks to protect the wolves and tell them what was going on. Edward was very relieved that she had gone down to protect our friends and Nessie. I felt Esme tracing circles on my back hoping to keep me as calm as possible. If I threw a tantrum( thankfully I have never had one) or started to cry it wouldn't end well. One draw back of being a little kid is having your emotions be very fragile and unpredictable. Thankfully Jasper has been controlling them so I was calm most of the time. It was interesting to see him let loose a little and not be so tensed. He really likes kids. I'm not sure he even knew until I turned into one.

I was jarred out of my thoughts when Edward cleared his throat. A sigh escaped my lips, knowing what time it was. Mentally I thought up a tiny speech for my family. Edward looked at me and I nodded. He would say my thoughts for me. Even though I'm supposed to be the head of the family, the one they all look up to, my voice seemed to have run away from me.

"Carlisle says he wants us all to know that he loves us and whatever happens he'll be proud of us. Thank you for all that you've done for me." Edward revised my thoughts. Everyone smiled at me. Alice and Rosalie came forward and kissed each of my cheeks. I felt heat rise to my face as a heavy blush appeared. Emmett laughed loudly and scooped me into his arms. Air whooshed past me as he spun me in the air. I couldn't stop the giggles that erupted from my chest as he started to make airplane noises. Esme tisked and took me from my immature son. She kissed my cheek lightly giving me a smile. If possible I felt my face get redder.

"We love you too Carlisle." Rosalie said.

I felt Esme tense up along with tension in the air. We faced the other end of the clearing, waiting for the Volturi. In the blink of an eye they were there right in front of us. My heart thumped fast and painfully in my ears. Standing across the clearing was Aro, Marcus, Caius, Demetri, Felix, Alec and Jane. Edward stepped forward slightly to greet them. I huddled closer into Esme as their blood red eyes focused on me. It felt as though they were seeing right through me. My chest tightened as I tried to breathe but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.

"Hello Aro." Edward said, voice neutral. My breath rushed out of me at his words.  
>"Hello Edward. I see you have a new member in your family. Interesting. Usually you take in humans who are a bit older." Aro spoke, gaze locking on me. I felt Jane's eyes on me as well. A smirk was set on her face.<p>

"What is your name young one?" Jane asked. I could barely breathe right, how in the world could I talk. My whole body was frozen in fear as her eyes bore into mine. Before I knew what happened it felt as though someone set me aflame. I closed my eyes and buried my face in Esme's neck. All I could feel was flames coursing through me like electricity. Screams ripped through my throat no matter how hard I tried to hold them in. I clutched Esme's shirt desperately as she whispered softly in my ear. My brain wasn't thinking right as her words were jumbled and mixed with my screams. All of a sudden the fire was gone and replaced with the coolness of Esme. My whole body still shook violently in her arms. I kept my eyes closed, not able to handle the faces of my family. I greedily gasped for air while my lungs burned in the process. All I could hear was my heart and blood pounding and rushing through my head.

"Where did you come from?" I faintly heard her ask. Seconds later the fire was back and worse than before. I wailed in agony as I felt the flames crawl through me. It was as if someone was pouring liquid hot acid on me and stabbing me at the same time. After what seemed like an eternity of burning I felt the pain lift. The tears rushed down my cheeks leaving trails in their wake. A cold hands ran up and down my back spreading sweet relief through me. I cautiously opened my eyes coming face to face with Alice. She gently wiped away stray tears and kissed me.

"He'll tell you anything you want to know. You don't have to do that." Rosalie growled in fury. I still couldn't stop shaking, the flames were still fresh in my mind. Esme turned me back around to face the Volturi. I felt sick as they looked at me. My stomach was lurching violently as if it was being shaken violently. I swallowed the bile that rose to my throat.

"The child is Carlisle. A rouge vampire turned him into one." Edward said glancing back at me.

"May I?" Aro asked. Edward stepped forward, giving his hand to him. A few seconds went by before Aro let go. Aro looked at me with a curious expression that made me want to look anywhere else but at him. Esme started walking forward towards the Volturi leaders. They all were looking at me intently as if I would change back to my old self in a matter of seconds.

"A vampire turned into a mere human child. Impossible!" Caius said shaking his head. Marcus did not speak but continued to look at me. In a split second one of the guards could drain me with no trouble. I finally decided that being a human child sucks.

"Hello Aro." I said, my voice scratchy from all the screaming. Aro's eyes practically lit up like a christmas tree.

"Hello Carlisle. Well, this is quite a predicament that you are in." He said. My hand was in his before I knew it. I could feel my heart beat faster.

"Simply amazing!" Aro said with a smile. He let go of my hand thankfully.

"He is no harm. We are in the process of finding a cure for him." Edward said. Aro nodded.

"We may be able to find the cure faster for him in Volterra. Allow us the pleasure of finding a way to turn him back." He said in a much too calm voice. He can't take me to Volterra!

"With all due respect Aro, we can find the cure at our home." Alice spoke up from behind us. Score one for Alice!

"It will be no trouble at all. We do need a little more energy in the castle and I think Carlisle would be perfect." Caius said, suddenly interested in the idea. I knew all Caius wanted was for me to be away from my family. The perfect revenge that affects all of us.

"We know how to give him the proper care in our home. It would be better if he stayed." Rosalie said forcefully.

"No more arguments. Carlisle shall be taken to Volterra and observed while we find a cure. He shall be returned home once he is restored to adulthood." Caius snapped making me jump. Everyone fell silent at his words. Sobs overtook me and I started crying. I buried my face into Esme's shoulder biting back wails of sorrow. My heart felt as though it was being ripped in two.

"I don't wanna go." I whimpered weakly. I felt Esme shaking along with me with her own sobs.

"We'll give you a moment to say your goodbyes." Aro said, smiling in success. He got what he wanted while ripping us apart at the same time.

**Please don't kill me! This chapter makes me think of Bree. Next chapter might make you cry if you haven't already. **

**Carlisle: I don't want to go with the Volturi! They scare me.**

**Me: Don't worry little guy, we'll make sure you have some fun with them**

**Carlisle: How?**

**Me: Not sure yet but I'm sure one of our reviewers will think of an idea**

**Carlisle: Yay! Pwease review! Cookies are good too, pwease bring cookies**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to all of my reviewers! So many suggestions to choose from. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight!**

**(Carlisle POV)**

Esme and Edward started walking back towards our family. They looked at me with gazes filled with sorrow and pain. I noticed Alice was missing from the group. More tears rushed down my face even as I tried to wipe them away. Esme kissed my head and ruffled my hair making me sob harder. My chest hurt from how hard I was wailing. Rosalie took me into her arms and gently shushed me. Loud hiccups sprung from my throat making it even harder to breathe. It felt as though someone was trying to suffocate me and punch my chest at the same time. She planted kisses on my cheeks to try to soothe me while rubbing my back.

"Shhhhhh, it'll be okay." Rosalie whispered. It only made me cry harder.

"I love you so much Carlisle. Please be careful. We will come and get you as soon as we can." Smoothing my hair she passed me to Emmett who balanced me on his hip. If the situation wasn't so painful I would have laughed and said he looked like a mom. He ruffled my hair making Rosalie sigh in annoyance.

"We're going to miss ya little man. Be strong and don't let those guards hurt you. Remember all the stuff I taught you. Love you Carlisle." Emmett pulled a grin which would usually make me smile. I bit my lip, holding back the tears that threatened to spill over. Jasper grabbed me under my arms and hoisted me into cold arms. He ran his fingers through my hair, giving me a kiss on my forehead. I wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my face into his neck. He rubbed my arm gently and hugged me tighter.

"I'm really gonna miss ya round here. You're the only one who has as much excitement as Alice lately. I would have never thought I would like kids until you got turned into one. Call us every night. We will come and rescue you as soon as possible. Love ya little guy." He lightly pinched my cheeks making my blush deepen. Edward held me next, holding me close to him. I squeezed him as tight as I could without it hurting.

"You'll be okay. We will always love you no matter what Carlisle. Whatever happens you must never forget that. Got it?" He asked looking me in the eye. My blue ones were reflected in his golden ones. I mutely nodded. My gaze traveled around my family. Alice was back with a large backpack in her hand. She set it down and lifted me up. A small smile was on her face as she kissed my cheek.

"You'll need the backpack. It has everything you need in it. All of the stuff in it is for you to use. Call us every night and send pictures. Don't worry, I will watch you the whole time. I love you cutie pie!" I hugged her tightly before kissing her cheek. Her tinkling laugh sounded making a smile appear on my face. Esme took me and kissed my face all over. I giggled as her feathery kisses continued.

"I love you much my darling. Please call us when you get the chance. We will miss you more than you can imagine." She said in a teary voice. I kissed her cheek and pretended to wipe away her tears. Her cold hands took my warm ones and she kissed each one softly.

"I'll miss you guys so much. I love you." I said barely above a whisper. A new flood of tears ran down my extremely red face. Esme set me on the ground and Edward held my hand. He took the backpack and held it in his other hand. We started walking towards the Volturi at a slow pace. I gave one final wave to my family then faced the powerful coven again. Their red eyes were locked on me again and no matter how much I tried to ignore the stares, I couldn't. I felt Edward squeeze my hand. Glancing up at him a small whimper left my lips. He looked down at me.

"We will come to rescue you. You have no idea how much we love you." He said. I gave a light sniffle before raising my arms, asking to be picked up. He balanced me on his hip giving me a kiss on my head. The backpack was handed to Felix who held it as far away from him as possible. You would think it had explosives in it. Aro held his arms out with a small smile on his face. As soon as I was in Aro's cold arms my body started to shake uncontrollably. Whimpers escaped from my clenched teeth as he held me tight. Edward was already back in the group with an arm around Esme's slender shoulders. Aro turned around while softly talking to me and started running. I shut my eyes tightly while the wind buzzed in my ears loudly. None of my family ever ran this fast while carrying me. Their pace was always slow and steady to make sure I was comfortable. The Volturi's running was like being on a roller coaster that had no end. Aro's cold, hard, restraining arms were like the bars the teenage kids fasten to you to make sure you are safe. The wind resembled the screams of other people on the ride that were having the time of their lives.

The ride to the airport was my roller coaster. It was one that had vampires popping out a you with blood red eyes and smiles that make you shiver. If you open your eyes, your head will pound and colors will swirl. It was the nightmare I couldn't get out of.

**Any suggestions, comments, words of wisdom, even flames are welcome! Still have no idea how I'm going to pick out the best suggestion.**

**Carlisle: Why not combine them all?**

**Me: Great idea! Here's a cookie for that good idea. *hands him a cookie***

**Carlisle: Thank you! *eats it quickly* Can I have another?**

**Me: No, not unless you give me another good idea.**

**Carlisle: How about...*thinks hard* naming my teddy bear?**

**Me: *hands him another cookie* You are full of good ideas!**

**Carlisle: *grins* **


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all of the amazing reviews! I have decided the teddy bear's name should be...WEMBLY! A special thanks to Cullen Cousin for picking out the name. Don't worry, there will be more chances for the reviewers to make one of their ideas come to life. Possibly at the end of the chapter *hint hint wink wink***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**(Carlisle POV)**

I played with the edge of my sweatshirt now spotted with dirt from the run to the airport as I waited for the plane to take off. Getting past airport guards was easy along with skipping security checks. Marcus had held my hand as to make sure I didn't get separated or try to run off. He actually cracked a smile when I accidentally tripped on the a wet floor near the gate. Of all the Volturi members I've met, Marcus had to be one of the most kind and unsadistic vampires in the castle. I made a mental note to stay by him and the wives if I see them. Aro will probably forget that I'm a human and need to eat, sleep and use a bathroom. I gave a small wince, remembering the bath I had with Alice. It hadn't even been 3 hours and I was already missing my family. I sniffled slightly as I thought of all the times I had with them as a kid and adult. It was hard to believe that they had been taken away from me with a few simple words.

Now here I was, sitting in the Volturi's jet waiting for it to take off and start the 16 hour trip to Volterra, Italy. Jane and Alec were in the seats across from me talking quietly to themselves. Both were told that if I step out of line, each were aloud to teach me a lesson. I inwardly shivered at the thought of Jane projecting her on me again. Alec's gift has to be just as bad. Being surrounded by darkness, not being able to hear, smell or see anything but black. It made me wish Jasper was with me so he could make sure my emotions don't get crazy. Demetri and Felix were behind me doing who knows what. Felix gives me the shivers, staring at me like I'm his next meal. Demetri doesn't scare me as much. Aro, Caius and Marcus were no where to be seen. I cast my eyes downward again, swinging my legs back and forth.

Being a kid had many disadvantages, one of them is having a short attention span. At home I always had something to do if I got bored. Play with toys, read a book, have Emmett build a block tower with me. Something that could occupy my mind and entertain me. I thought of the bag Alice gave me before I left. Felix had put it up in the overhead compartment. Even if I stood on a chair I still wouldn't be able to reach it. Finally I got up from my chair and went to stand by where Felix and Demetri were sitting. Each gave me an annoyed look when they caught sight of me.

"Can I have my bag please?" I asked in a small voice. Even though neither would hurt me for asking a question I still felt fear run through me. Felix nodded and stood up. Reaching in the compartment he dropped the bag into the seat beside the one I was sitting in.

"Thank you." I replied. He only nodded, giving a slight grunt. Sitting down again I opened the black bag revealing what looked to be a mini mall inside. There were tons of clothes in all sizes and colors, various types of foods such as candy, granola bars and canned fruit, a few blankets, my favorite teddy bear which I pulled out and clutched to my side. Shampoos, conditioners, brushes, a towel, bottles of water, a few books, an ipod touch, crayons, markers, a notepad, a cell phone, laptop, sneakers, cards, a hippo pillow pet and tons of other stuff. I pulled out the ipod touch that was in a blue case under the deck of cars and turned it on. It had 64GB of memory and knowing Alice, it was completely full.

The screen light up with a picture of our whole family with me as a kid. I was perched on Emmett's shoulders with a large smile on my face. Alice looked to be jumping up and down, trying to get me. Jasper and Edward were next to Emmett, smiling in amusement. Esme and Bella were laughing to themselves at their antics. I slid my thumb to unlock it and touched the music app. There had to be at least 10,000 songs on it! I wouldn't to be able to go through all of the songs just to find the right one I liked. I tapped the playlists button and saw that their was one for each family member along with others like 'sleep time,' 'The 80s,' and the names of different bands. Popping the headphones in my ears that were in the shapes of gummy bears, I put Emmett's list on shuffle. 'Barbie Girl' immediately started to blast from the headphones. My hand flashed to my mouth to stop the laughs that bubbled in my chest. I could feel myself shaking from laughter at the song. Only Emmett would put that on his playlist. I could feel all of the guards giving me weird stares and wondering why I was trying not to laugh. Quickly flipping to Alice's playlist I hit shuffle, crossing my fingers for a halfway appropriate song. I should have known I wouldn't find something that was halfway decent on hers. 'Tik Tok' started playing making a large smile appear on my face. I decided that I could listen to the ipod later and took the earbuds out.

Aro and Caius walked past me and sat down in the seats in front of me not saying a word. I set the bag on the floor under my seat and moved to the seat next to the window. Marcus sat down in the seat next to me giving me a small smile.

"Hi Marcus." I said quietly. I hugged my teddy bear tighter to my chest.

"Hello Carlisle. I like your little friend. Does your teddy bear have a name?" He responded.

"Wembly."

"That's a very cool name. Who got him for you?" Marcus asked.

"Alice." I replied. It felt weird talking to Marcus as a kid. Even when I lived with them he never usually talked to me much. Maybe he had a certain liking to kids. I would have never guessed.

"That's cool. Do you like being a child?" I had to think my answer over for a few minutes. Did I like being a little kid? Having to eat, sleep, and do many other human activities daily. Then there was all the fun things I got to do like watch cartoons, play with blocks, take naps with Emmett and Esme, even playing dress up with Alice was fun.

"I love it. There's so much stuff to do that I couldn't do when I was a vampire." I said smiling. Marcus smiled back at me and ruffled my hair.

"Hopefully you'll have as much fun in the castle as you have at home." He spoke. In my mind I knew that it wasn't true. I have to at least try my hardest for the Volturi's sake.

"Marcus, do you remember anything from your childhood?" I suddenly asked. The question popped out of my mouth before I could stop it. Another downside of being a kid was random questions coming out of no where. He looked thoughtful, eyes far away. After a while I got nervous when he still didn't answer. I hoped I hadn't offended him in some way. Guilt was already eating at me like a hungry wolf. I let out the breath I had been holding when he answered with a soft smile.

"I don't remember much," He admitted, "blurry memories of my parents and our home town. What about you little one? Do you remember anything from your first childhood?" He asked in return. My mouth screwed up in concentration. There were blurry, dim flashes of me at my father's church and doing yard work. Sadly one bad memory always came to mind when I thought of my father. One night after coming home from school late he had screamed at me for hours. Afterwards, he had beat me so hard I almost died. Unconsciously my body shivered as I blinked back the tears that were pooling in my eyes. I turned away from Marcus, heat flooding my cheeks. Of all the things to start crying about! And right in front of one of the most powerful leaders in the vampire world. I jumped when I felt a cold hand on my back tracing soothing circles. It only made more tears rush down my face. I thought about how Esme, Edward or Jasper would do the same thing when I got upset over the littlest thing. My heart ached at the thought of them at home, probably hunting or doing a human activity.

Marcus turned me so I was facing him in the seat. His thumb wiped away the remaining tears that left tracks on my cheeks which by now were probably beat red. His arm wrapped around my shoulders, his hand running up and down my arm. I leaned my head against his chest. He gently smoothed my hair down and traced circles on my back.

"Shhhhh, it's alright. You don't have to think about it anymore. I'm sorry." He whispered. I hugged my teddy bear tighter to my chest. Closing my eyes, I tried to concentrate on the noises around me. It felt like only a few seconds before I fell asleep.

(Marcus POV)

I felt Carlisle's breathing even out as he fell asleep. Kids certainly are more work than I had expected. Nonetheless, it's our job to make sure he's as comfortable as possible. Asking him about his past childhood was a bad idea as I now know. Maybe he was abused and that's why he started crying? Although, he did cry harder when I tried to comfort him. It must have reminded him of home. Aro turned around to look at me, glancing at the sleeping boy.

"He seems to take a liking to you." He noted. I nodded.

"Taking care of him will be no easy task. His emotions are that of a child's." I explained.

"He better not throw a tantrum." Jane spat from her seat.

"From what I saw he's never thrown one. He did bite a few nurses at the hospital though." Aro chuckled. I laughed at the mental picture of a little Carlisle biting young nurses.

"We'll have to make sure he doesn't bite any of us. He'll break a tooth." I added.

"That's not necessarily a bad thing." Jane smirked.

"Jane! If he breaks a tooth there will be blood and we would have to worry about slipping up. The Cullens would be extremeley angry if we ate their leader." Aro scolded.

"Please tell me we don't have to change him or bathe him." Alec whined.

"Count me out!" Felix said.

"He's toilet trained so we won't have to worry about that." Aro breathed a sigh of relief.

"He'll need to be entertained though." I said looking down at Carlisle.

"How will we entertain him? We have no idea how to take care of a little kid." Demetri said the obvious. It was true, we had never had to deal with an humans unless we were going to eat them. None of us knew the first thing about child care.

"We can blame Caius for that. He's the one who wanted to take him just to hurt the Cullens. The little brat would have been fine staying with them." Jane hissed.

"We'll figure it out somehow. Maybe Carlisle will bring some life to the castle. Things really have been boring. Plus, if I hadn't said it Aro would have taken him. We all know his obsession with Carlisle." Caius smirked. Aro's mouth opened and closed like a fish, not knowing what to say. He finally settled on not saying anything at all. The comfortable silence lasted for about 3 hours. I continued to rub Carlisle's back and arm, hoping to keep him asleep for the majority of the plane ride. Thankfully he didn't stir or snore once.

"Marcus, since when did you take a liking to children?" Jane suddenly asked, jarring me out of my thought. I gave a slight shrug in response.

"I don't know. I find the way they can form such strong, true bonds with people in so little time fascinates me. Plus their innocence is astounding." I said. She nodded.

"Why do you dislike children so much?" I asked her in return.

"I guess I'm just jealous. I don't remember much of my childhood and I find it unfair that they get to have it and will remember it forever. Carlisle gets to experience his twice which is extremley wrong." She said, her voice full of emotion.

"I don't think Carlisle had a very good childhood. His mother died giving birth to him and it seems like his father might have hurt him." I frowned. She frowned and looked at him.

"Now I feel kinda bad for hurting him. It seemed like fun at the time but now that I know what he went through..." She trailed off, looking at her shoes. I smiled at her guilt. Maybe she really did have a heart.

**Still looking for suggestions on what Carlisle should do once he gets to Volterra! Now here is where you reviewers get to decide what happens! Should Carlisle find a new friend in the Volturi castle that may become part of the Cullens OR should he have a power even as a human child OR niether. Review your choice or just give a suggestion. I'll even take flames. If you review Carlisle might get a special toy! Or maybe a decrease in age ;) **

**Carlisle: I don't want to be younger!**

**Me:Don't worry, it'll be okay.**

**Carlisle: Will I have more fun that way?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Carlisle: I guess being younger isn't so bad. Can I get a new toy now?**

**Me: In the next chapter. You have to be patient silly boy.**

**Carlisle: Alright. Can I have a cupcake?**

**Me: Sure! *hands him a frosted cupcake***

***2 minutes later***

**Carlisle: Ummmm, could I have a napkin? *frosting all over his face and hair***


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the long wait! Just started high school and it's a very big change. Hopefully I don't get much homework so I can update more. Thank you all for the wonderful reviews and suggestions! Hope to get a few more after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

(Carlisle POV)

A bright light shined in my eye making me roll over and throw a hand over my eyes. I let out a yawn and rubbed my eyes. What time is it? Sitting up, I looked around the bright, unfamiliar room. The walls were a dull gray that reminded me of a rainy sky. A large mirror was hanging over a small, wooden dresser that had a white slip of paper on it along with a pile of clothes. I looked down at the bed I was laying on, the red sheets similar to blood. Very ironic. A door lead to a small bathroom with a tub/shower for me to use. My backpack was in the corner of the room by the door leading into the hallway. There was a large window by my bed that showed one of the gardens in the castle. From where I was sitting, no one was in it. That would be one of the places I need to find when I go exploring later. The castle has so many secret passages and rooms that have been untouched for years. I can't pass up the chance to get into some mischeif while I'm here.

I hopped down from the bed onto the hard wood floor. My feet felt like ice as I walked over to the dresser. Standing on my tippy toes, I grabbed the note and clothes. I sat down on the floor, crossing my legs.

Carlisle,

When you wake up change into the clothes provided for you and meet us in the throne room.

Sincere ly,

Aro, Caius, Marcus

I looked at the clothes in my lap and gave a wince. Black button down shirt with the Volturi crest on the breast, black pants and black shoes. If Alice was here she would be-dazzle the plain outfit. I looked down at my clothes, expecting to see them a little tight on me. To my surprise they looked and felt baggy. I was practically swimming in my sweatshirt and pants. Shrinking was the last thing that I wanted to happen. I'm supposed to be growing and on the path to becoming 23 again. It was not in the plan for me to grow a little then shrink. I gave a light sniffle and took a deep breath to calm myself. More tears or a temper tantrum would not help the situation. I quickly changed into the black outfit and threw the note in the garbage. The fabric was itchy and stiff, making me feel like I was in an outfit made out of cardboard. My stomach gave a loud gurgle making me clamp a hand over it. I really hope one of the guard has been to the market or store.

I walked through the long hallways to the throne room, keeping my eyes to the ground. The paintings which I had once found interesting now strike fear into my heart. One of the guards at the double doors pushed them open for me as I nodded my thanks. All three leaders were sitting on their thrones and Jane, Alec, Felix and Demetri were standing along the walls. All of their eyes were on me as I walked to the center of the room. I shuffled my feet nervously when their eyes never left me.

"Good morning Carlisle. I hope you slept well." Aro greeted, standing up. I backed up a little while nodding. My chest felt constricted again making it harder to breathe. I really wish they would stop looking at me. My stomach gave a loud noise making a heavy blush rise to my cheeks. Another draw back of being human. Aro and Marcus chuckled at the noise.

"Can I have some breakfast?" I asked sheepishly. The room was silent. If someone listened closely, crickets could probably be heard in the background. The three leaders looked at each other, faces turning worried.

"Do we have anything at all in the castle?" Aro asked.

"Not that I know of. The only human around the castle is Gianna and she brings her lunches with her every morning." Caius answered. It was surprising to see him slightly disheveled.

"Where in the world would we get food!" Aro threw his hands in the air. I let a sigh escape me. They really have never been around humans.

"There must be markets around the castle. They probably have something." I suggested.

"I'll take him. We shouldn't be too long." Marcus said standing up. I followed him out the door and through the passageways. We finally reached the elevator and took it up. The sun was hidden behind the clouds when we entered the market. Tons of different scents assaulted my nose at once, some good but others bad. I held Marcus's hand tightly as I led him through the crowd. Vendors shouted in Italian left and right, their tongues foreign in my little ears. If I was older I would be able to understand their bribes perfectly. Marcus tugged on my hand, leading me to a small tent outside of the crowd. A variety of foods littered the table that made my mouth water.

"Pick out what you want bud. Grab something for lunch too." Marcus said. I nodded in response. All the food looked so good! I grabbed a banana, apple, a sandwich, two bottles of water and an interesting looking piece of pie. Marcus handed the man some coins before ushering me away.

"Did you get everything you need?" He asked. I gave a nod and held his hand again. Getting lost in the crowd would be my worst nightmare.

We soon were back in the castle. I ate the banana on the elevator ride, not realizing how hungry I was. I wish I had gotten more. I stopped at my room and dropped off the remaining food so I wouldn't have to carry it around. Marcus led me back to the throne room where the rest of the Volturi leaders and guard were waiting.

"Ah Marcus! How was the market?" Aro smiled.

"Crowded but interesting." He said, walking back to his throne. I stood awkwardly in the center again. The silence carried on for a few seconds before I broke it.

"So, what do I do now?" I asked. Standing in the center of the room was no fun at all. Although I hadn't really thought of anything fun except exploring in the castle.

"We should be getting some executions in a few minutes. Why don't you stand by us for the time being while we figure out something for you to do." Aro said. I walked up and stood behind Marcus's chair. The doors suddenly flew open and Felix and Demetri walked in dragging a vampire behind them. It was a young man, not even 20. His brown hair was caked in blood and dirt along with his torn clothes. His red eyes met mine, filled with shame and regret. Aro rose and walked up to the man, not saying anything.

Aro put his hands on the man's cheeks, ready to end his life without a second thought. I'm not quite sure what happened next. One minute Aro was ready to snap and kill then the next he, along with the other guard were frozen. It had seemed time itself had stopped. I cautiously took a step and looked around. No one but me had moved an inch. Could I have done this? I might as well use this to my advantage. My feet seemed to take me right in front of the newborn. I reached out and touched his pale cheek. My heart skipped a beat when he suddenly was unfrozen, red eyes looking around.

"Did you do this?" His confused, bell-like voice rang out. He had a slight British accent, similar to my old one.

"I think so." I hesitated, not sure if I really did. An idea popped into my mind. "Now's your chance to get out of here." My voice rose in pitch, making me blush in embarrassment.

"You would do that for me?" He asked astonished.

"Only if you do something for me."

"Anything, you name it." He said gleefully.

"Head towards America and go to Denali, Alaska. There you will find a coven of animal drinking vampires. Tell them that Carlisle sent you and you don't want to drink from humans anymore. Trust me, it's a safer way to go. Can you do that?" I explained quickly. I hadn't had the slightest clue when this power would stop.

"Yes, I understand. Thank you so much Carlisle. I will forever be in your debt. Are you sure you're not a vampire?" He chuckled, picking me up. I couldn't help but giggle and shake my head.

"I once was and am hoping to turn back to one soon. I will explain another time. Go!" I hugged him as tight as I could before hopping down on the stone floor. He was out of the wooden doors before I could blink. I walked quickly back to my place by the thrones, waiting for the power to stop.

About 5 minutes later the room seemed to come alive again and was in an uproar. Aro gave a scary snarl that sounded a lot like something inhuman. The guards were looking around the room for the prisoner, not having any luck. Caius gave a hiss of annoyance while Marcus looked at me in surprise. I just shrugged in response. Aro suddenly was in front of me.

"Give me your hand." I gave it to him without a word, heart beating in my ears. I could feel myself shaking in fear as his eyes turned a coal black.

"You let the prisoner go and you have the power to freeze time!" He snarled. A whimper escaped my throat.

"Felix! Take him to an empty room with Jane for 2 hours. He needs to be taught a lesson. Jane dear, do your worst." Aro dismissed. I swallowed in fear. Felix roughly grabbed my arm making pain flare up it while Jane walked beside me.

"We're going to have lots of fun!" She cackled.

**I know, you want to kill me right now o.O Trust me, it's all part of the plan. Major fluff between Carlisle and one of the Volturi in the next chapter. Please review any suggestions, comments, even flames! **

**Carlisle: I'm scared of Jane! *whimpers***

**Me: It'll just be a short while, you'll be okay**

**Carlisle: Can I have some fluff afterwards?**

**Me: Of course! You'll get some candy afterwards too!**

**Carlisle: Yay! ...Can I have some now?**

**Me: Sure, why not? What could happen?**

***5 minutes later***

**Carlisle: *bouncing off the walls on a sugar high***


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you all so much for the reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me. High school is interesting, defiantly taking me for a wild ride. On the up side I have many more ideas to think about during class ;) Sadly I have 3 very large and important projects due that are taking all of my attention. To make matters worse, one of the projects takes 5 months to complete o.O I'm going to try to keep updates constant but no promises. If you really want me to write a chapter, like, very badly, so bad you're about to kill someone, message me to remind me to update and I will do everything possible to give you that chapter. Anyways, enough about me! Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**Warning: None! Fluff will be in the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight **

**Marcus POV (let's see how this works out!)**

My eyes followed Carlisle, Jane and Felix's retreating forms out the door. I couldn't help but worry for the young boy who had only felt Jane's power for minutes at a time and on it's lowest strength. He will need lots of rest afterwards and a few treats to cheer him up. I couldn't believe Aro would punish him like that. The poor lad didn't know he had the power to freeze time, no one did. Carlisle did make a smart choice letting that man go though. I could tell the killings were an accident and he would never do them again if Aro gave him the chance. Much to Aro's displeasure, that man will probably never end up in here again.

Aro paced the floor, his anger not yet diminished from earlier. Caius walked back to his throne and let out a angered sigh. I bowed my head to Caius and left the room quickly, not wanting to witness a screaming fit between Aro and Caius. Whenever Aro gets exceptionally anger, he screams about nonsense for about an hour then punches the wall repeatedly until he puts on a calm face and walks back to his chair. It is not a very pretty sight but can be amusing at certain times. If Caius and Aro are in the same room and are both angry, it usually ends in a fight that has to be broken up or a screaming match that could go on for days. Usually when Caius is angry, he usually will go off somewhere and destroy a room or a few walls then come back his usual self which is very close to angry. Many think his power is to dislike everything no matter how nice, cute or cuddly it is. Others think Aro has the power to be bipolar along with reading minds. I think they are both just power crazy leaders with many mental issues.

Aro was the one that wanted Carlisle to come to the castle, Caius wanted no part of it. I didn't approve of it. He would have been much better off at the Cullen's home. They knew how to take care of him, feed him, make sure he sleeps and give him the happiness he deserves as a kid his age. Aro only wanted him here because he missed having Carlisle living at the castle and talking to him in the library. I don't think he thought the whole thing through. Caius knew that taking care of children is a hard, time consuming job in which he wanted no part of. The thought of having a hyper, annoying child around was something he'd rather not think about. I, on the opposite, think children are very fascinating to be around. The bonds they are able to form within seconds are stronger than the ones most adults form in a long period of time. Their personalities are very different, more care free and happy. Also, they are quite cute and fun to have around. I had hoped when Carlisle came to the castle, he would bring some light into our dull, boring lives here in Volterra. Carlisle was trying to make things fun but it's very hard to shine any light in almost pitch darkness. Once he is rested and well enough, I'll have to help him have some fun. But now that I think about it, what kind of games would he be able to play in the castle? I could always take him to the surrounding fields and forests to play.

I walked through the long hallways, passing various guards along the way. Each would bow to me even as I waved them off. It was nice to be recognized as one of the leaders of the Volturi but after 10 years of it, the bowing got old. I stopped at Carlisle's door, cautiously twisting the handle. The room was almost spotless as if no one had yet occupied it. The only evidence of him living in here was the messed up bed sheets, teddy bear, large duffel bag and toothbrush. Crossing the room, I sat on the bed with the duffel bag next to me. After a little digging through, I found what I was looking for. Pressing speed dial 1, I listened to the ringing as the Cullen's phone rang.

"Hello?" A chirpy voice answered. It must have been Alice.

"Hello Alice. This is Marcus Volturi." I felt slightly silly talking into this little device.

"Oh hello Marcus! It's so nice to finally hear from you guys. How is everything going? Has he given you any trouble? Did he eat or drink something today? How'd he sleep? Is he still sucking his thumb? He better not be! Which outfit is he wearing? Do you need me to send any more clothes or necessities? How is-" She prattled on, worry seeping into her voice at certain parts. I finally had to cut her off.

"Alice!" I couldn't help but chuckle at her concern. "He ate a banana and a bottle of water today. He feel asleep on the plane ride after a short crying spell. I accidentally asked him about his past childhood and he burst into tears. I'm so sorry, I really didn't know he would cry. He is still sucking his thumb and he has been sleeping with his bear that you gave her. Aro provided a Volturi uniform for him to wear but I'll make sure he wears his own clothes tonight. He has gotten into a bit of trouble sadly. We found out he has the power to freeze time. He accidentally used it during an execution and let the man go. Aro got quite mad at him for it. Jane is with him right now and he is not due to be released for another hour." I explained. There was a pause and a faint sob on the other end.

"Oh god. I just got a vision about it. It's not your fault Marcus, it's Aro's. I do see you taking care of him afterwards though. He's going to end up passing out at the very end but will wake up 30 minutes after. He'll be very thirsty, hungry and tired afterwards so let him rest. He might decide he wants to talk to us though so set up the video camera on the laptop and we can video chat. There is candy and some toys in the bag he can play with once he wakes up and eats. Try to keep the activities for the rest of the day to a minimum or a low level. It looks like he hasn't grown at all in my vision. Does he seem at all bigger to you?" I thought that over. Ever since the plane ride, he had seemed a tiny bit smaller than before.

"Not at all, in fact, he seems slightly smaller. I don't think he is going to end up growing when he is here. It could be a possible effect of the potion." I said.

"It very well could. The vampire did say that he will be cured when the time is right. I don't think he will be cured when he's in Volterra. At least you guys get to have some fun with him while he's there. Don't worry, if he doesn't grow that means we get to pamper him when he gets home. We'll be picking him up friday, correct?" She clarified.

"Yes, that works perfectly. I need some advice though. You probably are an expert on this kind of stuff. I want him to have a good time while he's here but I don't have any ideas how to help him. Do you have any suggestions for games or things we could do?" I pleaded. My mind really was drawing a blank on this. Alice giggled and replied quickly.

"Of course Marcus! You guys can play hide and seek, tag, go outside and climb trees, play with any of the toys in the bag or just read. He really likes it when someone reads to him before bed. If you can make him laugh, you'll think bells are ringing. It's so pretty! You can try tickling his feet or sides or making funny faces or doing some sort of dance. Something like that." She chirped happily.

"Alright, thank you. I have another question, what should he eat for his meals? We bought him a sandwich, water and a slice of pie but I don't think he's going to want to eat that every day. I don't want him to gain weight because of not eating right."

"You can take him to any of the restaurants around the villa. Have him order off the kids menu though. For breakfast, give him some sort of fruit or cereal with juice. A sandwich, chicken tenders, mac and cheese or something along those lines would be good for lunch. Dinner should be something like pasta, grilled chicken that has to be cut up for him, or fish. Stay away from the red meats, they aren't good for him. He can have a small desert like a cookie or a small piece of pie when he's good. A small treat like a lollypop or piece of chocolate is okay to give out around lunch time if he needs cheering up or if he seems down. Lunch should be given around 12 and dinner should be around 6. Give him a snack in between since it is a long time for him to go without eating. A nap after lunch is recommended unless you want a small temper tantrum." Alice explained.

"One last thing, I'm worried about his sleeping habits and if he will have any nightmares. Would it be odd if I sat near him while he slept to make sure nothing happens?" I bit my lip. It did sound quite odd in my mind but I would imagine it could help him.

"It's not odd at all! At least one of us is usually in the room when he's sleeping just incase he has a nightmare." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you so much Alice."

"No problem Marcus! We'll probably be talking soon. It seems Carlisle has already decided he wants to talk to us later." I bit back a laugh. She really did know almost everything.

"Talk to you soon Alice. Bye."

"Bye Marcus! Thanks for calling!" I clicked the end button, putting the phone back in the bag. I looked at the clock on the wall. The two hours were up.

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Reviews give me more ideas and motivation so review! Give me your feedback on Marcus's pov! Did I get his character right? Carlisle will be featured in next chapter, no worries! Really need some fluff ideas and maybe chapter ideas on what Carlisle and Marcus will do to get in trouble. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You have no idea how much they mean to me. Almost done with one project so now I can concentrate more on writing. Going to have one chapter per month sometimes two. Hopefully that will be enough time for homework and frequent updates. Like I said, if you are dying for an update, please tell me! I will do everything in my power to turn out a new chapter. Can you guys believe it is 6 days from today! I am so pumped up! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**  
>(Marcus POV)<br>I sat down on the edge of the bed, springs creaking under my weight. The sun outside shined brightly into the room, a few of its rays catching my hand. Carlisle's body lay on the bed, unmoving and pale. He looked so vulnerable and helpless when I brought him back to the room. His once pink blushing face was now white as sheet and cold to the touch. Even his lips were pale. His eyes looked as if they had sunken-in slightly like they would on a dead body. I quickly shook the image out of my head, reminding myself that I could hear his breaths and steady heartbeat.  
>I got up and went into the bathroom, wetting a washcloth to wipe off the leftover tear tracks on his face. As gently as I could without waking him, I wiped his face and smoothed his disheveled angel blond hair back into its place. How could Aro have done this to him? Even an older vampire has trouble enduring Jane's power for more than a few minutes without feeling as if insanity were taking over. I knew it would take a lot of time for Carlisle to fully heal emotionally and physically from his experience. If he was still a vampire now, the effect would still be horrible on him.<br>My focus turned to Carlisle who was slowly waking up. His crystal blue eyes slowly fluttered open to meet mine. He looked around the room, assessing every object and piece of furniture as if it were about to attack him. I gave a small smile. It was to be expected for him to be concerned about where he was and if anyone besides me was in the room.  
>"Are you alright?" I asked quietly, hoping not to scare him. He sat up slowly and nodded, eyes still fearful.<br>"Its over. She's not going to hurt you anymore." I soothed. Carlisle gave a light sniffle and bit his lip. Slowly, as not to scare him, I reached under his arms and pulled him into my lap. He flinched at first but slowly relaxed into my embrace. My hand traced circles on his back as I murmured softly to him. His little arms wrapped around my waist tightly, making sure I wasn't going anywhere. I reached over to the bedside table where the bottle of water was located. Carlisle reached for it with hopeful eyes, licking his dry lips. Handing it to him, he quickly downed half of the bottle before he put the cap back on. I put it back on the table before returning to calming him.  
>"Marcus?" Carlisle finally asked in a scratchy voice. I looked down at him, smile on my face.<br>"Yes?" I responded. He fidgeted slightly, playing with the hem of my robes nervously.  
>"Please don't make me go back to Jane. It hurt so bad." He whimpered, voice breaking into a sob at the end. My smile faded to one of sympathy. It's no wonder as to why he was afraid to go back with her. He was completely terrified of her and her burning gaze. No one could blame him though.<br>"I will make sure that she never hurts you again." I promised. He nodded and burrowed his face into my shirt. It quickly became wet with his tears. "Oh it's alright. You're okay." I soothed him, tracing circles on his back. After about 10 minutes he clamed down, occasionaly giving a light sniffle. I found his teddy bear, Wembly, on the bed and handed it to him. He clutched it to his chest, wiping his eyes. My heart broke at the sight. How could Aro do this to someone so precious and innocent? I would not let Aro punish little Carlisle in such a cruel way. He is my responsibility now since no one else will help take care of him. The wives would be ecstatic to help but unfortunately they were away in Egypt on a mission Aro sent them on. The only people I have to rely on for advice is the Cullens. God bless Alice and her way with children. If not for her I would not know how to take care of him. That reminds me!  
>"Carlisle, I called Alice earlier." I said suddenly. His blue eyes lit up like a Christmas tree making me chuckle.<br>"You did? What did she say?" He asked shyly.  
>"She said they all miss you and if you felt up to it, we could call her and you could talk with her." I explained. He gave a small smile.<br>"I'd like that." Carlisle said.  
>"We can call her in a little while. She mentioned that you needed to eat lunch." Right as I finished my statement his stomach gave a loud growl making a pinkish blush appear on his face. At least his color was coming back even if it was his embarrassment. I set him down on the bed and put the sandwich next to him. He gave me a questioning look.<br>"I'm going to go have a little talk with Aro and Caius. You eat your lunch, clean up and change into some of the clothes Alice brought you. She insists on you wearing the clothes she packed." I smiled. He nodded. I gave him one last hug before I walked out.  
>As I walked through the hallways my anger seemed to grow as I thought about how Aro and Caius have been treating him. Ignoring him on the plane, making him watch an execution, subjecting him to Jane's torture. Red tinted my vision as I flung open the wooden doors to the throne room. Caius and Aro were sitting in their thrones looking calmer than before. There were a few new dents in the walls but I paid no attention to that. My battle was with them.<br>"ARO HOW DARE YOU PUT HIM WITH JANE!" I roared in fury. I could see nothing but red now, anger taking over. He shrugged in response making a growl rip from my throat.  
>"How else am I supposed to punish him? What am I going to do, spank him?" He chortled.<br>"He didn't know better! He's just a kid! How would he know he could freeze time?" I was positively livid.  
>"I gave him the punishment that I found suitable. Maybe it wasn't the best choice for his age but it was one of the only options." He said.<br>"Marcus, you do not have the right to tell Aro what punishments to deal out." Caius sneered. I snarled at him, baring my teeth. He looked shocked but quickly recovered, glaring at him.  
>"I do if it concerns Carlisle! Neither of you have even made an effort to take care of him. The only reason you brought him here was to cause the Cullens pain. You don't care about finding him a cure or 'observing his behavior.' Aro, you only did it because you missed having him in the castle to talk about books and art. Caius, you only did it because you hate the Cullens and Aro suggested it. You both are a bunch of sadistic morons!" I ranted. Aro and Caius both looked at me with fear in their eyes. I had them backed against the stone wall, both cowering.<br>"M-Marcus..." Aro stuttered but I cut him off.  
>"I don't care that both of you are selfish. All I care about is the little boy sitting in his room crying his eyes out, hugging his teddy bear and thinking about the torture Jane put him through and wondering if he ever has to go through it again. Both of you should be ashamed of yourselves! Stooping so low, hurting a child! Here is what is going to happen. Both of you will be taking care of him in the afternoon, playing with him, keeping him entertained and happy. If he tells me ANYTHING bad that happened, I will rip both of your heads off! Got it?" I snarled, eyes flashing dangerously. Aro and Caius both nodded mutely, opened mouthed. I gave a short nod before turning on my heel and walking out of the throne room, slamming the doors behind me. I felt all my pent up anger disappear as I walked through the corridors towards Carlisle's room. Things would be changing very soon. I would make sure of it.<p>

**Wow! Even I was a little mad writing this chapter! How do you think Aro and Caius will do with babysitting Carlisle? How do you think Carlisle will react? Are Carlisle's emotions and actions going to turn more childlike? Will tacos take over the world! Jk probably not xD Am I getting Carlisle's character right? I feel like he should give in a little to his child emotions. Should I switch POV next chapter? Thinking about doing holiday chapters but probably will not be up by the date of the holiday. I want to wait till Carlisle is back with the Cullens before I do any big holiday ones. Like always, review, review, review!**

**Carlisle: I won't have to go back to Jane will I?  
>Me: Nope! I don't have any more plans to torture you...yet<br>Carlisle: Can I pull a prank on Aro and Caius?  
>Me: Of course you can!<br>Carlisle: What kind of prank should I pull?  
>Me: Well, I think the reviewers should decided what kind of mischief you get up to.<br>Carlisle: Please review your ideas! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow! Two chapters in 1 week! That must be a new record for me. Can you guys tell I'm excited for breaking dawn? xD Plus all of the reviews made me get motivated and want to write a chapter filled with tons of fluff. I was dying laughing writing this chapter, you guys have no idea. I do have one important announcement to make. I have links of my profile of Carlisle as an older toddler which he will be in the future chapters and the outfit he wears in this chapter. Will be posting more links for almost each chapter so keep checking back. Also, check out my other stories! I know they aren't that good since they were my first but it's the thought that counts right? Okay, time for Carlisle fluff! (Did I mention fluff enough? xD)**

**Warnings: Major Fluff (Apparently not xDDD)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

(Carlisle POV)  
>I jumped off the bed and started going through my bag, trying to find clothes to wear. A sudden vibration made my heart jump to my throat. I looked at the phone on the bedside table and took it, flipping it open. It was a text from Alice. 'Wear the brown plaid pants, white shirt, orange sweatshirt and black and white sneakers. You're welcome ;)' I smiled wide, knowing they were still watching my every move to make sure I was okay. I reached into the bag and pulled out the clothes. I quickly pulled the outfit on, giggling at the dog on the skateboard that was printed on the sweatshirt. It was a nice change from the itchy, dark Volturi outfit. They needed a new wardrobe change that was more modern and cheery. It's no wonder why they are all unhappy. I faintly noticed there was a table with two chairs and a tv set up on the wall across from the bed. Marcus must have had them put in. Speaking of him...<br>The door opened and Marcus strolled in looking quite pleased with himself. My brow furrowed at the cause of his happiness. Maybe it was the talk he had with Aro and Caius?  
>"Hi Marcus! How was your talk with Aro and Caius?" I asked, putting the clothes in the hamper by the bathroom door.<br>"It went well. Listen, I explained to them how they have not been taking care of you right and told them punishments they could use besides going to Jane. I made it so they will be spending the afternoons with you." He explained, sitting down on the bed. I held my arms up so he could lift me up to sit next to him.  
>"Do I have to?" I whined. It really didn't sound fun at all. Both of them would probably have me just stand in the throne room for hours on end and that is not something I would like to do. Marcus chuckled and ruffled my hair making me frown.<br>"Yes, you have to. If either of them have you doing something you find boring or if they hurt you in any way, you let me know. I won't be far away. All you have to do is yell for me. Okay?" He told me. I nodded, sighing. "It won't be that bad. The good part about it is you get to do whatever you want and they have to agree and do it with you, no matter how silly it may be." A smile spread across my face. Anything I wanted to do? Hmmmmm, this may be more fun than I thought.  
>"Alright, what time will you be back?" I asked.<br>"Around 5 or 5:30. 6 at the most." He reassured. "They be here in a few minutes to play with you until dinner." My brain racked for ideas on what to do. I was too tired for hide and seek or exploring.  
>"I don't know what I want to do though." I said. The phone on the table vibrated again making both of our heads turn. Marcus reached over and grabbed it, looking at the message.<br>"Edward suggests coloring with the books in your bag, Esme suggests a puzzle, Emmett suggests watching a movie, Jasper suggests you have them read to you, Alice suggests playing with cars, and Rosalie suggests a game of memory." He said. I giggled at their ideas. How many more ideas could they come up with! I thought over each idea. Memory wouldn't work cause of their brains, I was to anxious to sit through a movie or a book, puzzle would be easy for them, cars would work but I liked the sound of coloring better.  
>"I think I'll color." I finally decided. Marcus had the books and crayons on the bed within seconds. There was a cars the movie coloring book, a shrek coloring book,a toy story one and much to my amusement, a princess one. I took the toy story book and set the other ones aside. Marcus took the princess one and ripped out 6 pages.<br>"Aro and Caius can color these ones." He asked with a wink. I had to laugh at the mental picture of Aro and Caius coloring Cinderella and Jasmine pictures. There was a soft knock on the door and the other two Volturi leaders walked in with sour looks on their faces. They looked as though they had just smelled a skunk.  
>"Hello Marcus, Carlisle." Caius nodded politely. Aro walked over to the bed and looked at the uncolored pictures with an eyebrow raised.<br>"Hello brothers. I trust you will take care of him for a few hours. Have fun!" Marcus said, leaving with a smile. The door click shut, leaving us with an awkward silence.  
>"So Carlisle, what exactly do you want to do this afternoon?" Aro asked.<br>"Well, I thought we could color." I said quietly, handing him the princess pages and the extra box of crayons with a smile. Both leaders looked at me with strange expressions.  
>"You color them with those. You get three pictures each." I said. They both walked over to the table and sat down with the items. Ignoring their questioning looks, I pulled out a brown crayon and started to work on a picture of Woody and Buzz Light year. Quiet murmuring made me look up from my coloring and look at Caius and Aro. They were fighting over who got to color which picture.<br>"No, I want to color her! She has more clothes on than this one!" Aro protested, pointing to his picture of Princess Jasmine.  
>"I want to color this one. She's much prettier than that one." Caius said with his Bell picture.<br>"I don't want to color this one! She's looking at me like I'm her husband." Aro groaned.  
>"Well I don't want it, she looks like she wants to kiss me." Caius said disgustedly. I put both of my hands over my mouth, chest vibrating with laughter. The two most powerful Volturi leaders were fighting over Disney Princess pictures. Both looked over and me and I lost it, collapsing on the pillows with laughter.<br>"I can't believe you guys are fighting over this! Just pick one!" I laughed. Their eyebrows shot up making me dissolve into more laughter.  
>"But this one isn't as pretty as that one!" Aro protested.<br>"And this one looks like she wants to be infatuated with you!" Caius huffed. There were tears in my eyes from laughing so hard. I finally caught my breath from laughing so hard.  
>"It doesn't matter, they're all princess. Aro, you color those," I said pointing to Jasmine, Bell, and Cinderella, "and Caius, you color those," I said pointing to Snow White, Mulan, and Ariel. Both took the pages in silence and started coloring with frowns on their faces. Never in a million years did I think Aro and Caius would fight about coloring pages. As quietly as I could I snapped a few pictures of Aro, Caius and myself coloring and sent them to Alice.<br>When I had colored 4 pictures, I looked up at the clock, realizing it was already 6 o'clock. With a glance at Aro and Caius who were on their last picture, I hopped off the bed and ruffled through the bag. I pulled out the roll of tape and proceeded to hang up the pictures of Woody, Buzz, Bullseye, Mr. Potato Head and Rex. Aro and Caius gave me their pictures to hang up and I stifled a laugh. Bell's hair was blue, Mulan had green skin and Snow White had yellow ears with pink hair.  
>"Pretty!" I smiled. When I was done putting the pictures up I sat on the bed with Wembly, admiring the leader's coloring skills. Not a mark was out of the black lines unlike on my pictures. There were a lot of coloring outside the lines.<br>Marcus knocked on the door before coming in. His eyes were wide as he stared at the pictures.  
>"Wow! Good job guys." He said grinning. He walked over to the bed and picked me up, balancing me on his hip.<br>"Well, how'd your first play date go?" Marcus asked with a glance at Caius and Aro. Both had wide eyes and pleading looks on their faces.  
>"It went good. Aro and Caius fought over pictures though." I giggled. Marcus tried to hide the smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips.<br>"Hmmmm, interesting! Did you help settle it?" I nodded in response. Marcus turned to the two Volturi leaders.  
>"You are free to go. Say goodbye Carlisle." I smiled and waved to them as they left. Even Caius waved back with a small smile on his face.<br>"So, did you have fun?" Marcus asked, setting me down on the bed. I nodded with a giggle.  
>"It was so funny to watch them fight over something so silly." I laughed. He laughed too.<br>"I wish I could have seen it! We're you a good boy? Or do I have to punish you for your behavior?" He said with a sly smile.  
>"I was good." I said nervously. What did he mean about punishment? I wouldn't have to go back to Jane would I?<br>"Hmmm, you sure? Or do you need to have a visit from the Tickle Monster?" Marcus said, inching closer. My eyes went wide.  
>"N-no Marcus don't!" I tried to inch away but I was too late. Marcus pounced on me and started tickling my stomach making erupt with giggles as an electric current ran over my skin. I writhed and squirmed as his merciless fingers attacked my stomach. I tried to curl into a ball but he made it impossible for me to do.<br>"M-Marcus-s-st-t-op!" I gasped out, overcome with laughter. When he pulled away I was left panting for breath. He had a large smile on his face.  
>"Alice was right, it does sound like ringing bells when you laugh!" He chuckled. I blushed furiously, ducking my head. He tickled under my chin making me giggle and turn away.<br>"Don't be embarrassed, you can't help it. Plus it won't be the last time you get a visit from the Tickle Monster." I gave a small smile, holding my arms up. He put me on his hip again and walked out the door. I knew things were going to be okay and things would start to get interesting, especially during the afternoons.

**How cute was that scene! Just had to write a cute fluffy scene with Marcus and Carlisle. As always, review your comments, opinions, suggestions, marshmellows, hot chocolate and your presents. Anyone else excited for Christmas? Can't wait to do a Cullen Christmas scene! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So sorry for the long wait! This is the thanksgiving chapter! The Christmas chapter will not be out in time before Christmas but I will do my best to write it. Hopefully this makes up for the delay. How many times have you seen breaking dawn? I've seen it 3 but I plan on more :) As always, thank you to my wonderful reviewers. You guys really keep me writing.**

**Warnings: Fluff, a little bashing in the beginning, fire**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

(Carlisle POV)

_I lay on my back on the cold stone floor. Candles were lit along the walls providing the_

_only light in the room. There were no windows and the only way out was a wooden door with 12 metal locks on it. Two figures were in the corner, shuffling closer and closer. Frantically I backed away into the far corner. My heart was thudding in my ears like a drum and my breath was coming out in loud pants. Closer and closer they came, red eyes dancing in the candle light. In a flash the male was suddenly in front of me, pinning my arms to the ground with immense strength. The female stood above me, eyes alight with happiness._

_ "Pain." She whispered in an angelic voice. Flames flashed across my skin. Tears raced down my face as I screamed in pure agony. Every part of my body was on fire._

_ "Make it stop! Please no!" I screeched. A tinkling laugh rang through my mind, a laugh of triumph. The male was shaking me, screaming in my face. His hands felt like stone, feeling as though he could break my arms in half._

"_Carlisle! Wake up! Wake up Carlisle! It's not real!"_

My blurry eyes flashed open, coming face to face with Marcus Volturi's concerned face. My heart was pounding in my ears, chest shuddering with every breath. His eyes showed nothing but worry and concern. My body was shaking slightly as he ran his hands up my arms. My lip quivered as tears ran down my face.

"Carlisle? Are you alright?" Marcus asked slowly. I bit my lip and shook my head. His arms wrapped around me, pulling me into his chest. He gently rocked back and forth murmuring softly. I struggled to breath slowly but the nightmare seemed so real. It felt like I was in with Jane all over again and Felix was holding me down. My hand ran up my arm, feeling the purple finger shaped bruises he left on me. I buried my face into Marcus's shirt, sobbing weakly. I missed Esme, Alice, Edward, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and Bella. I wanted to go home and never come back to the castle.

"I wanna go home." I whimpered. Marcus looked down at me with a sad smile.

"It's only a few more days. You'll see them soon." He said. It felt more like an eternity than a few days. He handed me Wembly and I hugged him fiercely. We sat in silence for a few minutes, my heart finally going back to normal. Every once in a while I sniffle but the sobs had finally ceased.

"Do you know what today is?" He suddenly asked. My brow furrowed in thought. I didn't even know what day of the week it was let alone the exact date. I shook my head.

"It's Thanksgiving!" My eyes doubled in size. It was already thanksgiving!

"What are we going to do?" I asked. Cooking wasn't an option since none of them could cook. Maybe making hand turkeys out of paper to hang around the castle?

"Well, I thought we could try to make a thanksgiving dinner. I know none of us have ever cooked but how hard can it be? What do you think?" He said. A small smile appeared on my face. I couldn't wait to see Marcus trying to figure out instructions on how to cook a turkey, Aro sending a potato flying across the room and Caius setting sweet potatoes on fire. I nodded, more happy than before.

"Brilliant! All we need to do is get the food items, a cook book and the guard and we'll be all set. But first you need a bath." I blushed in thought of how the last bath went.

"Ummm, I'll take it myself Marcus." I said quietly. No way was he going to help me take a bath. He smirked with a gleam in his eye that always meant trouble.

"You think you are going to be able to reach the tub without my help? We don't need you slipping and falling. Alice would have my head. I'll make it as painless as possible." He said. I sighed in exasperation. Alice had said the same exact thing when she gave me one. Marcus lifted me up and carried me to the large marble bathroom. Shampoo, body wash, conditioner, scrubbers, towels and an assortment of items were on the counter next to the sink. Marcus came in without his cloak on and about 10 bath toys. There was a duck, ship, soldier, fairy, bear, lion, lamb, whale, starfish, car and a fish. He set them on the floor next to the tub and put the plug in.

**(Marcus POV)**

After plugging the tub I turned the knob and water began to rush out of the faucet.

Carlisle sat on the toilet with bright red cheeks, playing with his shirt nervously. I bit back a chuckle. Alice must have made his last bath time very awkward and embarrassing for him. Now comes the task of undressing him and getting him in the tub. Thinking this through, I added a large amount of bubble bath to the water so he could easily hide his parts under it.

"Carlisle, how did Alice manage to give you a bath?" I sighed. If possible, his cheeks got even redder. His eyes darted around the room as he talked.

"Well...ummm...she turned around until I was in the water." He said with a quiet voice. That would work but it would cause quite a bit of embarrassment for him. I knelt down in front of him, looking into his crystal blue eyes.

"Carlisle, I want to make this as easy and painless as possible. If you were some

random child that I had to babysit, I could make them strip down and get in the tub right in front of me. Since you do have the thoughts and feelings of an adult, I won't make you. You have to understand though, I'm not Alice. I'm a guy just like you and we have the same parts even though yours are a little smaller. I will not make fun of you if I see anything I wouldn't normally see. Alright?" I explained. If I was human, I would imagine my face being as red as his. He gave a small nod, cheeks fading to their normal pink. He suddenly hopped off the toilet and went into the room, shutting the door behind him. I rolled up my sleeves and took his place on the toilet, waiting for him to come back in.

About 5 minutes later he came back in wearing a forest green robe. I stood up and tested the water, making sure it wasn't too hot or cold. The temperature was perfect.

"Alright, you ready?" I asked. He nodded. He took off the robe and I quickly lifted him in the tub, looking away. As soon as he got in he covered himself with bubbles. I dumped the toys in, regretting it immediately. A large wave of water splashed onto me, soaking my shirt and pants. Carlisle giggled loudly, eyes alight. I smirked, plan forming in my mind.

"Oh you think that's funny huh? What about now?" I put my hands in the water and splashed Carlisle. His smile instantly vanished and turned into a frown. He stuck his tongue out at me in annoyance. I couldn't help but laugh at his display of childness. Before I knew it, he had scooped up a large amount of water and splashed me. I splashed him again and he sent a wave of water on my pants. My shirt was now see through and my pants were sticking to me uncomfortably. I had a feeling it wasn't going to be the last time I got wet today.

"Come on, let's get you cleaned up." I chuckled. Grabbing the bottle of shampoo, I squeezed out a large amount of the vanilla scented gel onto my hand. My fingers ran through his hair, making it look like a mound of white fluff instead of his angel blonde hair. I took the cup and filled it with water, instructing him to close his eyes. The water ran down his face like a waterfall making him scrunch his nose in detest. His hands reached up to rub his eyes once the shampoo was out of his hair. His eyes met mine, filled with curiosity and wonder.

"Do you want to play with your toys before we wash you up?" I asked. Carlisle's mouth screwed up in thought. A blush appeared on his face. He really does blush a lot.

"Sure?" He made it sound more like a question than answer. A thought came to mind. He might not know how to play with them or might be embarrassed to play while I'm in here.

"How about I go get you some breakfast while you play?" He nodded with a small smile.

**(Carlisle POV)**

Marcus nodded to me before he closed the door behind him. My hand ran through the water, popping the bubbles. Play with the toys? Did he forget that I was really 300 years old? Well, some of them did remind me of my family. Maybe I could make a story with them...

**(Carlisle's story!)**

**Emmett the bear was walking in the forest with Rosalie the car. Both were very**

**thirsty from the days activities. All of a sudden there was a big explosion from behind. It was Sammy the starfish! He gave an evil laugh before jumping onto them. All of them were growling like fighting tigers. Esme the heart, Jasper the soldier, Alice the fairy, Edward the lion, and Bella the lamb came riding through the forest of bubbles on Terry the boat. They gave a mighty battle cry before launching their secret weapon, TJ the fish!**

** "Nooooo! Not the fish!" Sammy cried. TJ dragged him to the stream and tied him to a log, sending him downstream. They all had a party in celebration. The end!**

**(Marcus POV)**

I walked back into Carlisle's room and set the food on the table. I had bought him a banana, a bottle of water and an orange. As I got closer to the bathroom, a strange sound met my ears. It would get quieter then louder. The only explanation would be Carlisle playing with his toys. I opened the door the slightest bit and looked in. Carlisle was making grand motions with his hands, splashing and smiling.

"They launched TJ the fish through the air whoosh!" He sent the fish flying through the air, making it land on the starfish toy. "Grrrrrrrrr! Yay! TJ wins! 'Oh thank you TJ you're my hero!'" I had to cover my mouth to keep from laughing when he made his voice a few octaves higher. This had to be the cutest thing ever!

Once he finally said 'the end' I opened the door and walked in. He looked up at me in surprise, quickly hiding his toys under the water. Of course it didn't work very well since they float. All of them popped back up, splashing his face.

"Uhh Hi Marcus!" He put on a wide fake smile. I chuckled and sat on the toilet.

"Hi Carlisle. You don't have to hide your toys. I saw some of your story and I must say, that was really interesting." I said with a smile. He gave a shy smile and a giggle. "Would you like to make another story?" I asked. His eyes lit up and he nodded.

"You can be the duck, ship, soldier, car, fish, and fairy." He handed me the toys. I merely smiled. I had no idea what kind of story Carlisle would make up but it couldn't be that bad.

**(Carlisle's and Marcus's story)**

**Peter the duck and Amanda the starfish were riding on Tedi the ship on a windy**

**day. A huge storm hit the ship blowing them overboard. Alice the fairy came soaring out of the sky.**

** "I shall send someone to save you." She said in a tinkling voice. Bayard the whale gave a loud roar, swimming to shore to find rescuers. Bella the lamb and Suzie the starfish came from a cloud of bubbles and save them.**

** "Thank you so much! How could we ever repay you?" Amanda said.**

** "No thanks needed. It's all in a days work." Alice giggled. The End!**

I have to admit, the story was very creative even though both of got very wet in the

process. I quickly washed the rest of him then drained the tub. After wrapping him in a large fluffy towel, I carried him into the bedroom. He quickly pulled out some clothes from his bag. I turned away for a few minutes before he tugged on my pants. I scooped him up and examined his outfit. The first thing I thought of was Alice. It just screamed her name. He had on an orange long sleeved shirt and black jeans with red sneakers. I ran my fingers through his baby fine hair so it wasn't as tousled. I gave him the banana and water to eat on the way to the kitchen.

"Marcus? Can I walk?" He asked suddenly. Setting him down on the ground, he started to eat the banana. I had ordered the guard to pick up the items for a traditional thanksgiving dinner at the supermarket. Hopefully they got what we need. I stopped at my room quickly to change my clothes seeing as they were soaked. Then, we headed down the hallway again, reaching the kitchen. We walked into the kitchen, Aro and Caius waiting for us. Both nodded in acknowledgement.

"Good Morning! Are we ready to start cooking our thanksgiving dinner?" Aro said

cheerfully. He was elated to be able to make a human meal, finding the ways of cooking very interesting. Well, for him. Caius, like most vampires, found the food to be absolutely revolting. Aro was just the odd one out of all of our kind.

"We're all ready. Do we have everything?" I asked. There was bags of food piled high on the counter tops and a large turkey on the stove in a pan. In fact, it looked much larger than we need.

"We should! The guard got everything on the list." He said looking around.

"Umm, Aro? How large is that turkey?" I asked hesitantly. He shrugged.

"About 27 pounds, why? Is it too small?" I bit back a laugh at his answer. If we got a bigger one it would probably eat Carlisle!

"No, it's perfect." I bit my lip to hide a smile. Carlisle was grinning openly, giggling slightly.

"Excellent! Now, where do we start?" Aro smiled, clapping his hands together. It was very weird to see him this giddy and excited to do a human activity like cooking. I walked over and looked in the bags at the groceries. There was bags of corn, green beans, stuffing, cranberry sauce in a can, rolls, potatoes, sweet potatoes and marshmallows.

"Well, I guess you guys could get the turkey in the oven and me and Carlisle can start on the other stuff." I looked down at Carlisle who was trying to jump up and see what was on the counter.

"Marcus!" He whined when I started laughing. Picking him up and setting him on the counter, he pulled out everything from the bags.

"So, how do we cook this stuff?" I asked, wrinkling my nose at the bag of potatoes.

"I don't know. It's been a while since I've actually cooked thanksgiving." He said. I thought back to all of my human meals. As far as I can tell, we usually mashed our potatoes.

"Well, we have to mash the potatoes. Shouldn't be too hard." I murmured. Taking out a potato, I set it on the counter. My hand pressed down on it, possibly a little too hard. To put it lightly, the potato exploded everywhere. Chunks of it splattered on the walls and on me and Carlisle. He looked at me with bright eyes, large smile on his face.

"Maybe a little less pressure?" He giggled. I tapped his nose, grinning. I took another potato and tried squeezing it in my hands, not bothering to set it on the counter. My hands must have been slippery because the potato shot out of my hand and hit Caius in the side of the head. He whipped around, eyes blazing in fury.

"Do you mind! We are trying to bake a turkey here!" He said tartly. I chuckled and murmured an apology. Carlisle laughed and handed me another potato. Third times a charm I guess. I set the vegetable down and added very little pressure. It crumbled to pieces!

"Now we just have to do that with all of the potatoes." Carlisle said. So, after 20 potatoes later with a few splattered on the walls, we had out semi-mashed potatoes.

"How about we cook the stuffing next?" Carlisle suggested. I read the instructions quickly on the side of the box. Boil water, put 2 tablespoons of butter in it, pour in stuffing mix, stir, let set for 5 minutes, dish and eat.

"We have to boil water first then add butter." I said. Carlisle jumped down from the counter and went over to one of the lower cabinets, taking out a small pot. After filling it with warm water and setting it on the stove, all that was left to do was wait and watch Aro and were currently arguing over how high the temperature should be to cook the turkey.

"The directions say that it should be cooked for 9 hours on 325 degrees!" Aro protested.

"But if we cook it on 2,925 degrees it will take less time!" Caius said. Looking down, Carlisle was giggling happily while clapping his hands. He really was precious as a kid.

"It doesn't matter! We need to follow the directions or it won't taste good." Aro stomped his foot in anger.

"How would you know what turkey tastes like? You don't eat!" Caius exclaimed. Aro then had a blank look on his face as if he was lost in thought. Not a moment after, the light in his eyes was back.

"That is true but it should at least be good for Carlisle." He said smartly. Caius screwed up his mouth in frustration.

"I don't think he wants to wait nine hours to eat." He said.

"Well he certainly doesn't an overcooked turkey!" Aro frowned. Carlisle looked up and me and raised his arms to be picked up. Balancing him on my hip, my eyes scanned down his little body. His clothes seemed to be baggy on him and he was swimming in his sweatshirt.

"Carlisle, say something!" I said in shock. It seemed he was getting younger by the minute. That wasn't right though, the plan was for him to get bigger.

"Marcus, wats happning?" He asked confused.

"I'm not sure. We should call Alice. Aro, Caius," I called, jeering them out of their

argument, "finish up the cooking for us. I have to call the Cullens." Carlisle rested his head on my shoulder and closed his eyes. I had forgotten about his afternoon nap. It was already 2pm and he still hasn't eaten lunch. We walked back to his room and I pulled out the tiny black cell phone. Laying Carlisle's sleeping form on the bed, I pressed her number. Her perky voice answered on the first ring.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello Alice this is Marcus Volturi. I was just wondering if you guys could maybe pick him up a day early. It seems like he is getting smaller. He is practically swimming in his sweatshirt right now."

"Of course! How's he doing? I saw the vision of the coloring books. I cannot believe Aro

and Caius fought over them! The potion might be taking affect again."

"He's doing good. Getting him into the bath wasn't too bad and we were trying to cook thanksgiving dinner for him but I'm not sure how it will turn out." I explained. She laughed on the other end.

"That's good. You might want to get down to the kitchen with a fire extinguisher in about 5 seconds because Aro is going to blow up the turkey." I paled. I couldn't even leave those two alone for two seconds without them blowing the castle up!

"Ummm, thank you Alice. See you soon. Bye!" I chocked out quickly. Carlisle was still sleeping when I left, fire extinguisher in hand. As I got closer to the kitchen, the smoke became thicker and thicker. As I opened the door, I was not prepared for what I saw.

The large oven was on fire with black smoke spewing out of it. Orange and red flames were consuming the now blackened turkey. Aro was dancing around with a towel trying to bat the flames away and Caius was trying to get fire off of his robes.

"Put it out put it out put it out!" Aro chanted frantically. I sighed and turned the

extinguisher on. Foam covered everything including me, Aro, and Caius. Caius tried to save some of his dignity by slicking back his hair and trying to walk out. Unfortunately, he did not see the spoon that was hidden under foam and slipped, falling right on his butt. Aro and I looked at each other then started laughing. Caius had the oddest expression on his face, something between pissed and embarrassed. It had to be the first time I had ever seen Caius look so undignified. If Caius was human, he would be as red as Carlisle. I had to grip the counter to steady myself, laughs bubbling in my throat. In a flash Caius was off the ground and out the door, the back of his robes a snowy white.

"So how exactly did you guys set the turkey on fire?" I asked once Aro and I were both composed enough. He ducked his head, ashamed.

"Well, I let Caius try his idea so that the turkey would cook faster. We were trying to assemble the stuffing and it just exploded. I told Caius we should have followed the

instructions." Aro explained.

"We should have the guard clean this up. I'm going to go wash up. We can take Carlisle out for dinner later." I said. He nodded in agreement. Leaving the disastrous kitchen, I quickly took a shower and changed my clothes for the third time that day. When I walked quietly into Carlisle's room, I was shocked to find him not in the bed. The bed was unmade and toys and books were strewn everywhere. Something was very wrong. I sniffed the air, his scent leading out the door and to the right. It was mingled in with a vampire's scent that I couldn't place. He couldn't gone far but with a vampire, they could be halfway across the castle by now. There was so many things that could hurt him! I sprinted to the thrown room where Caius, Aro and most of the guard was.

"Aro, Carlisle's missing!"

**Did I get anyone? :) Yes, Carlisle is missing! Please review your ideas and suggestions. Always love christmas cookies and brownies but flames are okay if there really is something bad with the story. Sadly, Carlisle will be going home soon and I always need family moments. Also, I have decided when this is finished, I will do a companion piece of the family moments that did not make the plot so any ideas for that is wonderful.**

** Also, I need ideas for where Carlisle has gone ;) Review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you all for the wonderful reviews so far! On 5 more till I reach 100! :D You guys have no idea how much that means to me. This chapter is dedicated to all of you who have stuck with the story so far. Sorry it is so short. Trying to keep up with projects and school along with the drama of life is a lot harder than I thought it would be. I'll do my best to keep the chapters coming on my days off. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Warnings: Fluff! **

**(Carlisle POV)**

My hands fiddled with the soft grass below me, avoiding his gaze. He had been the last one I would have expected to take me, especially to a place so calm and serene as this. At first I thought he was going to hurt or torture me but he was oddly comforting. My fear of the situation still was not gone but at least he didn't seem angry. To say the place was breathtaking would be an was like a dream come true. In front of the grassy hill was a slow moving river looking down on Volterra. There was a tree close by, the leaves a deep brown. The sun was just setting, casting an orange glow over us. Its rays reflected over the river turning the water a beautiful blue, orange and red color. The colors danced as the river flowed to the beat of the imaginary music.

"I'm sorry for kidnapping you so suddenly but I thought getting out of the stuffy castle would be good for you." Alec said softly. I turned my attention away from the green blades to meet his red eyes. They weren't hard and cold like before when I had seen him. They were soft and caring, much like Marcus's.

"It okay. I wuv it! It's pwetty." I replied. My hand flew to my mouth in shock. I was starting to talk younger too! First my body is shrinking and now this. Could things possibly get any more embarrassing?

"I'm glad. Hopefully this will be one thing you'll remember." He said. His voice carried a deep sadness each time he talked. As if he was longing to remember his own childhood. It must not have been a pleasant one from I've heard. I got up, legs wobbling slightly, and sat in his lap. Alec looked startled at first like something foreign had just dropped out of the sky. Hesitantly, I hugged his middle and mumbled an 'I'm sorry.' His cold stone arms wrapped around me and he planted a soft kiss on my head.

"Thank you." His chest rumbled. Alec's voice was filled with emotion making me hug him tighter. I finally released him after a few minutes and turned to watch the sunset. He ran his hand through my hair then up my arm.

"Awec?" I asked, breaking the silence. He looked down at me questioningly.

"Yes?"

"Why did you bring me here?" I wondered. He must've brought me here for some reason. Was this place important to him? Did Aro put him up to this? He finally answered, stopping my train of questions.

"I felt bad about treating you so horribly and not stopping my sister from torturing you. No kid should ever have to feel her gave. It's just not right. Kids have so much innocenc in them and it's just cruel to replace it with fear and hurt. You got a second chance at childhood unlike the rest of us. I do admit Jane and I are jealous about it and that's why she's been so hard on you. We wish we could have a second chance at it and make it count. I brought you here as an apology and hope you can forgive us." He explained. A frown settled on my face.

" Of course I forgive you. I sowy that you didn't get a second chance. If I could, I wouwd give you both better chiwdhoods. I never wanted this to happen. You bowf could always prewtend!" I suggested. My speech was getting worse. I hope by the time I got home my voice would return to normal. Emmett would tease me forever if I keep talking like this. Alec gave me a funny look making my frown turn to a smile.

"How can we pretend? It's not like we can just start playing with baby toys or suck on a bottle full of blood." He chortled.

"Why not! You guys can go and do human activities like go to a carnival or bike riding. Or climb twees!" He started laughing at my answer.

"Carlisle, we're powerful Volturi vampires! It would seem kind of odd to everyone wouldn't it?" I just shrugged. I saw no problem with it. Getting to my feet, I walked over to the tree and took ahold of the lowest branch. Alec was next to me in a flash. The branch crunched slightly under my weight as I climbed higher. Alec stood below me with his arms crossed and a stern look on his face.

"Come on Alec. It's fun!" I encouraged. He sighed and before I knew it, he was on the branch above me. I sat down next to him, feeling his arm wrap around my waist. We sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun dip below the river. After a while I involuntarily yawned and leaned into his cold side.

"You ready to go back?" He asked. I nodded in response. Alec picked me up and jumped down from the tree. My stomach suddenly gave a loud grumble making heat rise to my cheeks. "How about we stop at a cafe before we go home?" Meekly nodding into Alec's neck he sped off. I shut my eyes as the cold wind whipped against my face. The various scents of trees, grass, food, and perfumes passed through my nose. A single thought of Marcus and the castle passed through my mind.

**(Marcus POV)**

I walked back and forth across the throne room floor. My head was spinning with the thoughts of Carlisle getting hurt or worse, killed. How could I have let him out of my sight? I should have known better than to leave him alone. Where could Alec have taken him? Why did he kidnap him in the first place? I had never fed Carlisle dinner before he had been taken. He must be so hungry and afraid.

Demetri had been sent with Felix to look for them after catching their scent. I only hope they would find them soon before it got to late. Aro and Caius were sitting in their chairs looking bored as usual.

"How can you just sit there when Carlisle could be in grave danger!" I exclaimed. Aro raised an eyebrow.

"Marcus, I'm sure Carlisle is fine. Demetri and Felix will bring him back tonight and the Cullens will pick him up tomorrow. Stop pacing the floor, you're going to put indents in the stone." Aro said.

"Marcus, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you actually have a bond with him." Caius smirked in satisfaction. I glared at him, knowing what he said is true. It was hard not to bond with the little blonde haired boy. Carlisle was good company as an adult but as a kid he was so much more than that. He always wanted someone to be with him, even in slumber.

"Of course I care for him! Neither one of you have even tried to bond with him this whole time. All you wanted was to make the Cullens to suffer. What you didn't see was Carlisle got a second chance at childhood by some rouge vampire who had good intentions even if no one saw. He wanted Carlisle to have all the experiences that he never had before. And I'm happy to give that to him even if you guys aren't." I snarled. Surprisingly, Aro smiled and started laughing.

"Oh Marcus! We didn't only want the Cullens to miss their little baby! Haven't you noticed how much you have changed ever since he arrived? I took him because I had hoped that it would drive your deep depression away and make you much happier. Brother, we did it so that you could know what the feeling of happiness truly is after all of those years of sadness. You've changed more in these past few days than in over 200 years." Aro explained. I looked at them both in shock. That was the true reason for taking Carlisle? To make me happy? I opened my mouth to say something, but nothing came out. There were no words to describe the feeling of gratitude that filled my heart.

"Thank you." I whispered. If I could cry, tears would be flowing down my face.

The wooden doors opened up suddenly, carrying the scents of Felix, Demetri, Alec, and Carlisle. His tiny face was smiling widely and in his arms there was a brand new teddy bear with a Volterra sweatshirt on it.

"Macus!" He cried in joy, squirming in Alec's arms. The twin set him down and he ran up to me. I hugged him tightly and planted a kiss on the crown of his head. "I missed you." He whispered shyly.

"I miss you too. You have no idea how worried I was." I said. The guard looked at me with soft smiles on their lips. My eyes met Alec's worried ones.

"And what in God's name possessed you to kidnap him without leaving so much as a note!" I asked, addressing him. He bowed his head in shame.

"I'm sorry master. I felt the need to apologize for everything Jane and I have done to him. Also, I thought he might like to see the sunset before he goes home tomorrow." He said quietly. My rage at him disappeared in a heart beat.

"It's alright Alec. Thank you for taking him out. You are dismissed." He nodded and walked out. I turned back to Carlisle's smiling face.

"What do you say we get you ready for bed?" He gave a small giggle and nodded. Aro and Caius smiled at us and gave a knowing look. I only hoped tomorrow wouldn't be too hard.

**Carlisle goes back home tomorrow! Yay or Boo? I feel like I could have made his stay with the Volturi longer. I'll make sure to put some Volturi moments in the companion to the story. What do you guys think about Carlisle getting younger? Should he continue to grow smaller till he has to go back to diapers, stay the same age he is now, or grow older? Review your ideas! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Happy Valentine's Day to all! Thank you for all the wonderful reviews. We finally topped 100 reviews! I cannot thank you guys enough for all of your support. If I inspired any of you to write a fic that has Carlisle as a baby, please email me and let me know. I will provide any help, encouragment, reviews, follows, and cookies you need. I would love to have more stories like this going around the internet. Enough with my talking, let's get on with the story!**

**Warnings: Fluff, family moments and...Emmett**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**(Esme POV)**

I sat beside Edward in the cramped car heading towards the castle. His hand was on my shoulder, occasionally giving it a reassuring squeeze. Even though Jasper wasn't in the car, you could cut the tension with a knife. Carlisle had only been gone for a few days but it felt like an eternity to all of us. Emmett had tried to add some humor and fun to the house but it just wouldn't work. Bless his efforts though, the poor boy tried every sexual joke he knew. Jasper had projecting a dull mood throughout the house even though he would never mean it. He had grown attached to Carlisle's child stage, basking in his excitement and joy. Even Rosalie's mood had been better when he was around. Edward and Bella were happy to have a little child around again, the littlest moments bringing smiles to their faces.

Don't get me wrong, we were all excited to get him back a day early. In fact, Alice was packed 12 hours before our flight even left. She was disappointed that the shopping opportunities in Volterra would be put on hold. It wasn't long before she was bouncing around the house, ready to buy new clothes for Carlisle once we arrived home. The thought of Carlisle's condition was heavy on our minds. We knew that Jane had tortured him for 2 hours the first day and he had been having nightmares each night. I hoped that Jane hadn't hurt him any more or her head would be burning in a fire within seconds of our arrival. No one hurts my darling Carlisle without having to pay, no matter their rank in the vampire world. Thankfully, there was no word of his power being used again. They assumed he grew out of it but a new power could appear at any time.

I was jeered out of my thoughts by Edward tapping my shoulder to get out of the car. He thanked the taxi man and waved him off. Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, and Alice got out of their cars, walking over to us. Alice took my hand in her and gave a light squeeze, bright eyes meeting mine.

"He's okay. Marcus has been taking really good care of him. We might be having him visit for Carlisle's benefit." She chirped. A smile graced my lips. It was hard to think of one of the most powerful Volturi leaders in our living room, coloring with Carlisle on the rug.

"So are we going to go in or what! I wanna see the little squirt." Emmett boomed. His smile was huge, almost taking up his whole face. We took his advice and walked through the doors. Gianna was standing by the desk in a red dress with black heels. Her eyes scanned over us before she smiled.

"Welcome Cullens. The leaders should be in the throne room." Her high voice said. Edward nodded and led us through the long corridors. Even as a vampire I couldn't imagine any life being injected into the castle. It was no place for a kid. There were so many things he could trip on, cut himself on, or hurt himself in some way. I saw Edward's lips curled ever so slightly into a smirk.

As we got closer to the throne room, the sound of music and laughter reached our ears. It sounded like tango/salsa music from what I could hear. All of us stopped in our tracks for a minute in shock.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jasper finally spoke. Edward nodded with a confused expression on his face. His brow furrowed as he read the thoughts in the room. Soon his frown stretched into a large grin. Edward encouraged us to move forward but to keep quiet. The wooden door in front of us was slightly ajar so a stream of light was cast onto the marble. Now we could make out what the voices were saying.

"This is ridiculous! Humans actually do this for fun? I've never moved like this in my whole life." Caius voice ranted. My gaze zeroed in on the scene of the once pristine throne room. A boom box was placed off to the side where Carlisle and Marcus were sitting. Aro and Caius stood in the center of the room in a tango pose, hands together, bodies pressed a little too close for comfort. Alec and Jane were in the same position along with Felix and Demetri.

Carlisle, my little Carlisle! He was only a bit bigger than the last time I saw him. The blonde mop of hair on his head was tousled slightly, crystal blue eyes shining in the light. He had on blue jeans, red sneakers, and a green t-shirt with a blue dinosaur on it. The bell ringing laugh was still there, more beautiful than ever before. Carlisle's rosy pink cheeks, tiny arms, wide smile, everything that I remembered was still there. Marcus sat beside him in a white button down shirt, black slacks and shoes. The Volturi crest was still firmly planted on his pocket but he was not wearing his usual black robes. The smile on his face was genuine, something all new to us. It had to have been the first time in centuries he has smiled or even shown emotion since his wife died.

"Alright, why don't we try this again? Remember Aro, do not dip in the first two cords of the song. Jane, smile dear, no one frowns during this." Marcus chuckled. Carlisle giggled along with him and pressed play on the stereo. The music started again and they started into the tango. Aro and Caius looked very stiff, trying to look cheerful and keep the steps right at the same time. Alec and Jane looked as graceful as dancers, fluidly going through the motions as if it was natural. I had to cover my mouth when I saw Felix and Demetri, two of the toughest vampires of the Volturi. Felix had a rose in his mouth and Demetri had put on a sombrero. Looking back at my family, Jasper, Emmett, Alice, and Edward were shaking with laughter.

Carlisle was biting his lip so hard I thought it might bleed to keep from laughing. Marcus was looking at him with a sly, mischievous smile similar to Emmett's. In one fluid motion, the leader had picked Carlisle up and spun them around the room, following the dance moves of the tango. The music continued for about a minute before it changed to a faster paced dance. I recognized the voice of Shakira in the song as she sang to the beat. The tango picked up speed and transformed into a more rough version. Carlisle and Marcus surprisingly kept up pace, mostly Marcus. Carlisle let Marcus lead the dance and followed his steps. The music suddenly slowed down for a bit then speed up to a fast guitar part. The pair went back over to sit and watch the other guard dance the magnificent dance that must have been rehearsed.

When the song ended, Carlisle and Marcus stood up and clapped their hands, cheering loudly. Edward knocked on the door and walked in along with the rest of us. The guard's eyes widened and they separated, clearing their throats loudly. Carlisle's eyes lit up even more when he saw us. He ran to us as fast as he could, crashing into my legs. I scooped him up, peppering kisses all over his face. Giggles erupted from his throat as he pushed me away then hugged my neck.

"I miss you so much sweetie pie!" I whispered in his ear. He planted a kiss on my cheek, blushing brightly.

"I missed you too." He said. Carlisle was suddenly out of my arms and being squeezed by Alice. Her mouth must have been running a mile a minute.

"Oh my baby boy! How was your stay? Did you go shopping? What did you eat? Did you miss us? We love you so much. I can't wait to take you shopping for new clothes and shoes and toys! Oh I missed you!" Alice said in one breath. Carlisle merely kissed her cheek and giggled.

"I missed you guys too! I had so much fun with Marcus and Aro and Caius!" He grinned. Emmett scooped him up next, throwing him into the air then blowing a raspberry on his stomach. Carlisle squirmed and laughed while trying to cover his tummy from the assault.

"Emmett! S-stop!" Carlisle snickered. Jasper chuckled and took him from his tormenting brother. He wrapped his arms around the small body, kissing the top of his head. Carlisle gave him a hug and a small smile. I thought it was adorable how they silently communicated with each other. It warmed my dead heart that Jasper created that bond with Carlisle.

"Alright, alright, don't hog him Jazz. I want to see our little bundle of joy." Rosalie piped up. Carlisle reached out for her with a heavy blush on his cheeks. Just like Jasper, they hugged and had a silent conversation. Bella took him next, kissing his head and giving a smile. Finally, it was Edward's turn. He balanced Carlisle on his hip and looked him in the eye. In response, he was rewarded with a kiss on the nose and a giggle.

Marcus, Aro, and Caius walked up to us with smiles on their faces. Carlisle's attention transferred immediately to Marcus, who took him in his arms. It was like we were already forgotten even though we knew he loved us.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye Carlisle." Aro addressed him formally.

"We're going to miss you." Caius said with a calm expression. It was hard to tell if he was lying or not but I'm almost positive it was real.

"I'm going to miss you too. Remember to color inside the lines next time and don't trip on your robes." Carlisle said with a smile. Marcus laughed and ruffled his blonde hair.

"We will. Come back to visit soon. The castle always needs a touch of light." Aro said. Carlisle turned around to look at Marcus, tears shinning in his bright blue eyes.

"It's not goodbye forever. I'll always come and visit." Marcus promised. Carlisle kissed his cheek and hugged him tightly.

"Love you Marcus." He whispered. We all looked at each other, sorrow mirrored in our faces. They really had bonded in the few days they were together. It was out of the question, Marcus had to come and visit no matter what. Marcus whispered an I love you back to him, kissing his cheek. Carlisle squirmed out of his arms and ran to us. Emmett picked up the duffel bag Felix gave us. Edward scooped Carlisle up and nodded his thanks to the Volturi.

"Thank you for taking care of him. Please call sometime if you ever want to visit." He said. They nodded to him and we walked out the wooden doors. Carlisle waved to Marcus over Edward's shoulder, a single tear running down his cheek.

**I know, horrible ending! I had to get this up for Valentine's day though :( What will happen now? What adventures will the Cullens have now that Carlisle is back home. Review your ideas, comments, concerns, marshmallows, hearts, chocolate, money, any food you have xD I will try to have a quicker update than this one next time. HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY TO ALL! Eat tons of chocolate and feel beautiful3**


	19. AUTHOR'S NOTE CHAPTER TO FOLLOW SOON

**THIS IS IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ OR PREPARE TO EXPLODE!**

Hey guys! I hate putting up author's notes but this one had to be put up whether I like it or not. Yes I am still alive in the fanfiction world of literature and creativity! I am so sorry for not updating anything but I now have spring break and SCIENCE SYMPOSIUM IS FINALLY OVER! You guys have no idea what a relief it is for this 6 month project to be over. Getting 104 points on it just put the icing on the cake! Now, I am able to work on more writing and less science related topics which brings me to a few important point.

1. Thank you to all of you who have reviewed so far! I can not give you enough thanks for everything you guys have done. Seeing that review email on my phone just brightens my day and gives me more inspiration to write. Baby Carlisle also likes your opinions too!

2. I am going to try to update as many stories as possible over the break as I can. If you have any input on my other fics please review them so I can learn how to improve my writing skills.

3. I NEED HELP! Unfortunately,this story is giving me major writer's block and it's driving me nuts! I'm not sure whether to do an easter holiday chapter or just continue with fun, happy family moments. This next chapter I am really hoping you guys will help me decide what to have Carlisle do. So, what do you guys want to see? Easter egg hunt, playtime at the park, swimming in the lake, baking cookies, playing video games...the list can go on forever! All I need is for you to decide what shall happen and I will write what you review.

**4. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW YOUR IDEAS!**

That is all! Happy Easter/Spring to all and send chocolate and eggs and bunnies with your reviews!


	20. Chapter 20

**Oh my goodness! I am so sorry about the late update! I do have a legit excuse for the delay though. I've had end of the year essays, projects, and tests for weeks and I finally take my last regents tomorrow. It will be such a relief to be done with school. I will update faster since it is summer so be prepared for more chapters and Carlisle cuteness. Thank you all for the support and reviews so far! I finally decided to do a trip to the zoo to kick off Carlisle's return home. This chapter was getting long so I split it into two parts so this is the pre-trip preparations and the next chapter will be the actual visit. Again, I am so sorry about the delay. I hope you guys can find it in your hearts and forgive and still read this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of its characters**

**Warning: Play-fighting and Carlisle cuteness**

(Esme POV)

"I told you! We are going to the park!" I listened as Emmett and Alice argued over the day's activities. It still surprised me that Carlisle was still sleeping during all of this. The chair beside his bed was occupied by Jasper, who was trying very hard to keep him asleep. I have to admit, it was much nicer having our little baby home with us instead of the Volturi. The whole time he was gone everyone was on edge as to what trouble he was getting up to in Volterra. I'm glad he formed a bond with Marcus even though the goodbyes were hard. Marcus promised to visit soon so Carlisle wouldn't have to say goodbye forever.

"No! We are going to the zoo!" Alice said loudly. Exchanging a glance with Jasper, we fought hard not to laugh. This argument had been going on since 6am and it was now 8:30. For the past few nights, Jasper has been using all of his energy to keep Carlisle asleep. The reoccurring nightmares didn't help the amount of sleep he has been getting. Edward always tells us it's the same nightmare of Jane torturing him in the castle. Usually, it will take about 10 minutes to calm down his tears then another 5 to sing him back to sleep. Last night he was fairly quiet, only whimpering a few times. It broke my heart to see him in pain and I wish we could make him have a pain-free childhood. He seemed to be growing more and more each day, giving Alice another reason to shop. Oh the outfits she puts him in! Sometimes you would think she was dressing him up for a Halloween party! The pictures do turn out cute though. Carlisle looks like a 1st grader now so more activities are available for us to do. Which brings us to the current argument between my children.

"The park will be much more fun! The zoo is stupid!" I could just imagine Emmett sticking his tongue out right about now. It makes me wonder who is the youngest in the family. Maybe Carlisle will put a stop to this when he wakes up. Edward opened the bedroom door quietly and shut it, walking over to us.

"How is he still asleep? I'm surprised the whole forest hasn't woken up by now." Edward smiled at the sleeping boy. Carlisle's eyes were shut tightly, blonde hair splayed over the pillow. His body was curled up in a ball under the mounds of blankets covering him. Wembly, his brown teddy bear, was squished between his arm and chest. I'm surprised that bear is even still huggable. One of the eyes was missing and fur was missing off the ear. Emmett was responsible for the missing eye after an interesting playtime experience. He really didn't know his own strength at times.

"Trust me; keeping him asleep is not easy with those two. Where's Rosalie when you need her?" Jasper responded.

"She went to the store to get food for dinner. Hopefully the argument will be over by the time she gets back or Emmett will be in for it." Edward chuckled. I covered my mouth to stop a laugh. Rose did find the most unusual, but humiliating punishments for her husband ranging from no action in bed, wearing dresses to school, and letting Alice give him makeovers for a month. One time Alice dyed his hair blue and pink with permanent hair dye. He had to walk around like that for 3 months.

"The park is stupid! Who wants to swing back and forth for hours?" Alice snapped. Carlisle might swing for a little while but not hours. He would enjoy the monkey bars and slides though. The zoo did have so pretty interesting animals and activities but being vampires, they might hide. Both places had pros and cons but Carlisle would have to decide once he wakes up.

"Maybe now would be a good time to wake Carlisle up." Edward suggested. I nodded in agreement. He left the room to go make a small breakfast for Carlisle and maybe to break apart Emmett and Alice. Jasper took a deep breath then put his hand on Carlisle's arm. It only took a few seconds for his heart rate to speed up. We watched as his crystal blue eyes opened and he looked at us.

"Morning sweetie pie." I gave him a reassuring smile. He gave a large yawn before sitting up, blonde hair sticking in odd directions.

"Morning." Carlisle replied, fisting his eyes. Jasper ruffled his hair before leaving to help Edward downstairs. His blue eyes traveled over the room, making sure everything was in place.

"How are you feeling?" I asked, sitting on the edge of the bed. Carlisle moved closer to me and I wrapped my arm around him.

"Okay. What are we going to do today?" He asked with a smile. I gave small laugh as the argument downstairs paused in response to his question. Carlisle noticed the quietness too.

"Well, you have a few options. We can spend the day at the zoo, go to the park, or stay here and watch movies." The door was flung open, Alice and Emmett running in.

"Wouldn't you much rather go to the zoo? The park is so boring!" Alice encouraged with a big smile. Emmett scoffed at her suggestion.

"The park is awesome! Who wants to look at sleeping animals all day? You can go on the swings, climb the jungle gym, and slide down the slides at the park. Wouldn't you much rather do that?" Emmett said. Carlisle giggled and buried his face in Wembly. I bit my lip to stop the laugher that threatened to erupt.

"I'll choose after I get ready!" Carlisle said with a smile. With that, he hopped out of bed and went into the bathroom. Emmett and Alice gave identical groans of annoyance. They went to wait in the kitchen, faces fallen. It was nice that Carlisle finally grew tall enough to reach the shower knob. I could tell he was getting tired of baths and getting undressed in front of me or Edward. He still became easily embarrassed at the slightest thing, his cheeks heating up to a brilliant red. Plus, he was tired of Alice picking out his outfits for the day even though some of them were really adorable.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, passing Emmett and Alice who were still arguing. Shaking my head, I met Edward and Jasper in the kitchen. Both were snickering at the pair that were still fighting.

"So, has he decided yet?" I asked.

"Yes but he keeps switching his answer so Alice won't figure it out. I gotta hand it to him, keeping it a secret is no easy task." Edward said. Jasper pulled out the milk and cereal, setting them on the counter. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"I know, I can't believe it either. That stuff is nasty." Jasper stated after seeing my expression. We all know from experience the taste of human food, especially Emmett and Carlisle. Many dares from Jasper and Edward has made Emmett an expert on the wonders of food. Carlisle had gotten so many dinner invites from the other doctors that he couldn't keep turning them down. After he would get home, I would sit next to him in the bathroom as he got rid of the awful food. Most of the time everyone else would leave, not wanting to hear what was happening. None of us liked to see Carlisle in any pain, physical or emotional. Even as an adult, we strive to protect him though he didn't need much protection then. It doesn't seem to get easier with age though.

We all turned to look as Emmett and Alice came into the kitchen, not saying a word. I scanned their faces for some sign of anger or annoyance but found none. Edward and Jasper seemed to be doing the same. They sat down in chairs across from where Carlisle usually sits. It finally dawned on me that they were going to try to persuade him during breakfast. Edward chuckled quietly and poured the milk and cereal into a bowl. Quiet footsteps were heard from the stairway as Carlisle came down.

"Behave." I warned the two trouble makers. They smiled angelically at me, folding their hands. Jasper sat down in the seat next to Alice, kissing her cheek. Carlisle walked in, smiling shyly at me. When he caught sight of Emmett and Alice, the smile faded.

"Really guys?" He rolled his eyes. Emmett nodded, face very serious. Carlisle hopped up in the chair and started eating his cereal. It still amazed me that he could eat cereal without being sick. He was dressed in a blue shirt with a elephant on it and dark jeans to match. Alice must have picked out the outfit, adding the elephant shirt for good measure.

"So, I heard the zoo has a new lion exhibit on display. Pretty cool huh?" Alice said suddenly. Carlisle smiled behind the spoon in his mouth, silently weighing the options.

"I heard the park is a great place to meet new friends and hang out with your big brothers. Pretty awesome huh?" Emmett smirked.

"I bet the park doesn't have a gift shop now does it!" Alice stuck out her tongue.

"So! You can take nature home without paying for it. Beat that!" Emmett crossed his arms. Carlisle continued to look on with mild interest while eating. Edward was shaking with laughter, biting his fist. Jasper was in no better shape with his head in his hands. I had to turn away from them slightly, biting my lip.

"The zoo has more animals to look at! Squirrels can become boring after a while." Alice giggled. Edward took Carlisle's empty dish to the sink, washing it quickly. Carlisle let out a loud laugh effectively stopping the argument. They both looked at him with eager smiles that boarder lined creepy.

"Guys! How about we go to the zoo today then visit the park tomorrow?" He said while giggling. I kissed his cheek and ruffled his wet hair. He glanced up at me with a smile that I immediately returned.

(Edward POV)

I finally couldn't hold in my laughter as I heard Emmett's booming thoughts of anger. He jumped out of his seat and ran up to his room, slamming the door. Jasper was leaning over the counter in a heap of laughter. Alice jumped up and down and squealed about all the possibilities of things to do at the zoo.

"Good choice Carlisle!" I said, still snickering quietly. He looked at me with an expression mixed with happiness and guilt. It made me stop laughing immediately and so did Esme and Jasper. Her motherly concern took over and she started to check him over for injuries.

"Carlisle, what's wrong? Don't you want to go to the zoo?" Jasper asked, kneeling down. His golden eyes met Carlisle's blue ones when he shrugged his shouldersr. My brother suddenly smiled softly and he picked Carlisle up, balancing him on his hip. It finally dawned on me what was bothering him so much. Emmett's display of annoyance made Carlisle think he was mad at him which made him feel guilty about the decision to go to the zoo.

"Sweetie, are you worried that Emmett's mad at you because you want to go to the zoo and not the park?" Esme asked. Carlisle nodded shyly while hugging Jasper around the neck. Her teeth gleamed brightly as she smiled at him. "Honey, Emmett could never be mad at you! He's just being a big baby! Why don't you go and talk to him?" She suggested. Jasper set him down and with one last look at us, Carlisle went up to Emmett's room.

"I worry about him sometimes. Maybe we should try to spend more time trying to find the cure for whatever that vampire gave to him." Esme voiced her thoughts to us. Jasper and I exchanged glances, thinking the same thing.

"We don't even know where to start. I think our best bet is to try to give him a happy childhood and let him grow up like a normal kid. His past childhood wasn't the best and I for one think he deserves a second chance." Jasper said. She pondered over this as we listened for signs of what was happening upstairs.

"Where did Alice go?" It suddenly occurred to me that she was nowhere in sight. How could she sneak past 3 vampires! Her stealth amazed me sometimes. Jasper whipped his head around, looking for any sign of his wife. He finally just shook his head in amusement. At times, it was just better to let her do her own thing. We heard giggling coming from upstairs in Emmett's room which could only mean one thing. Emmett was being stupid but funny again. Carlisle's thoughts showed pure happiness and excitement and Emmett's were just...Emmett's. I had stop trying to figure out his mind a long time ago. To dumb it down, it was filled with dirty jokes, Rosalie, and pranks. It did come in handy sometimes.

Esme gave us one last look before going upstairs to see what Emmett was up to now. Jasper and I soon followed after her, curious as to what was going on. The closer we got, the louder the laughter became. None of us could hide our smiles at the sight of them. Emmett was jumping up and down are the room wearing a cartoon bear shirt, zebra pants, leopard gloves, and an alligator hat. He thought it would be fun to give Carlisle a lesson on animals before we went to the zoo. Carlisle sat cross legged on the bed, smiling and laughing at Emmett's antics. I'd have to thank Emmett later for cheering him up.

"Are you boys ready to go to the zoo?" Esme finally asked after watching the pair for 5 minutes. Carlisle looked at her and smiled, nodding vigorously. Emmett nodded sheepishly, throwing the leopard gloves across the room. _'Oops, she wasn't supposed to see that. Well, too late now. I wonder if she would let me wear this to the zoo'_ I mutely shook my head at him, already knowing her answer to the question. Carlisle jumped down from the bed and walked over to us. Jasper scooped him up and carried him downstairs, talking about all the animals that we were going to see.

"Thank you Emmett." Esme said quietly once they were out of hearing range. If Emmett could blush, he would be redder than Carlisle. "Don't forget to change before we leave. I don't want to see you walking around in those pants in public." She gave him a smile before walking away.

"Does he still feel guilty?" He asked out loud. I shook my head with a small smile. "Good, I feel bad about making a big deal about not going to the park."

"Your little display helped to cheer him up. I think he'll be okay when we get to the zoo. Come on, I don't think we want to keep him waiting. Unless you plan on putting on a bear costume anytime soon." I said, laughing when Emmett threw a lamp at my head. I slapped him on the back and raced him down the stairs, stopping short at Esme's reprimanding.

That's all for now my lovely readers! I hope this is okay for the first part but I will take all comments. Please review and leave your opinions. I give you cookies, lemonade, and summer fun. HAPPY SUMMER 2012!

Carlisle: Summer? Does that mean we can do summer activities? Can I go swimming and have ice cream?

Me: Well of course! Just not too much ice cream unless you want to be on a sugar rush.

Carlisle: *face full of ice cream* Uh Oh!

Me: I guess we will have to have Emmett and Jasper babysit you then.


	21. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

I know you guys hate me so much right now and you have every right to. I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I had planned to update at the beginning of October and had half of the next chapter for Baby Days written but I had a little accident in gym class due to some stupid kid.** (I shall now bore you with my long explanation. If you don't feel like reading, skip to next paragraph)** I was playing capture the flag in gym class and this kid ran at full speed into me. Of course, I being the smart one, tried to block him with my right arm and he ended up slamming into me. I heard a crack then when I fell, my right arm shot out as if it was going to help break my fall. Well, it didn't. Long story short, I had a broken and fractured right wrist and a soft cast up to my elbow. Due to that, my writing skills have been horrible and I've had to type one handed in school. That is why I have been MIA for the past month. I finally got my brace last week so I've been writing more and typing more efficiently in school. My physical therapy should be starting in a few weeks so soon I will have no more brace! :D This has been the worst break I have had so far (broke my left wrist three times) so my recovery period has been long. Another reason why I have not updated is because I am in all honors classes and I am swamped with essays, tests, quizzes, and reading assignments. My writers block has been improving and my creative writing teacher has given us all sorts of new ways to write so stories = better

Updates should be on the way! Hopefully I will have Baby Days updated by December 1st at the latest along with Angels VS Vampires. I love all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites I have been getting. Thank you guys so much for your support! I'm sorry I am not able to send messages and thank you's to all who have reviewed but you guys are what keeps me writing and inspired. The next chapter for Baby Days involves a trip to the zoo so send me your ideas on what you want me to write and I will do my best to include your ideas in the next chapter. Thank you guys so much!


	22. Chapter 22

**Wow, it's been really long since I've updated this. The only excuse I have for this chapter is school. I look up to anyone who is in high school and trying to keep a social life. It's almost impossible! Plus a broken arm and new bf has made writing this a little difficult. But since it's almost 2013, I had to post something! Thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story and reviewed. 2012 has been a crazy but wonderful year for Twilight and I couldn't have even joined this site without it. So thank you Stephanie and THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! Without further comments, here is the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters**

**Warnings: Cute family moments and Emmett**

(Edward POV)

I gave a sigh of annoyance and pinched the bridge of my nose for the third time today. It made me wonder how Emmett could get any worse and then I remembered that we weren't even at the zoo yet. It was an hour long car ride to the zoo, even with our extreme driving. Jasper was driving the Porsche with Alice and Rosalie and I was driving the Volvo with Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle. It had been Emmett's idea to sit in the back with Carlisle while Esme sat with me. I was starting to regret putting the pair together, especially since there was a half an hour left of the car ride.

Alice had packed a little tote bag with games, toys, and coloring books in it for Carlisle so he wouldn't get too bored. She forgot to pack something to Emmett to do which is why they have to share the toys with each other. Thankfully Carlisle doesn't mind sharing or we would have had a big problem on our hands. For the first 30 minutes of the ride, my brother thought it would be great to sing the song that never ends and 99 bottles of blood on the wall. Carlisle stayed quiet, secretly slipping in one headphone to listen to music. If both of them had been singing, Esme might have given them a good spanking later. He eventually got bored listening to all the playlists we had put together and pulled out a coloring book. Emmett immediately stopped singing and asked if he could color too. We all wondered if he really was a five year old trapped in a vampire body. It was nice to have some peace and quiet though. Esme and I heard a loud snap from the back of the car, signaling the end of another crayon. It was the 5th one he had broken in the past 10 minutes.

"Emmett! Again?" Carlisle said with a huff. '_I was going to use that one next. Guess not. It's not his fault though, he can't help his strength. I'll just use the blue one.' _I gave a slight chuckle, shaking my head. He never could stay mad at anyone for very long, even as a kid. It was nice to read his thoughts and hear only simple, child thoughts as opposed to text from medical journals and books. Now that he was small, Carlisle wouldn't dwell on small problems or think about complicated things that he would as an adult. He'd merely give them a little thought then find a quick solution to keep things moving and happy.

"Sorry Carlisle, I didn't mean to." Emmett said sheepishly. '_I can't believe I broke another one of his crayons. I feel so bad. He's not even crying or throwing a tantrum!' _I glanced back at the pair and locked eyes with Emmett. He got the message quickly and nodded. '_Sorry, I just wish I wasn't so strong sometimes.' _His behavior had been worrying me ever since Carlisle went to the Volturi. The frequent jokes were less humorous, the smiles he wore were only for show, and there was a cloud of guilt that seemed to hang over his head. All I could tell was that it had to do with Carlisle but his thoughts didn't reveal much. Jasper couldn't get a solid read on his emotions either which was very unusual. I would have to talk to him in private when we got to the zoo.

"It's okay Emmett. Here, you can use the red one." Carlisle handed the red colored crayon to him with a small smile. Emmett smiled back, ruffling his blonde hair. He was rewarded with a noise of discontentment as Carlisle ran a hand through his hair. I glanced at Esme, who had been mostly quiet during the ride. She gave me a wide smile and continued to flip through her magazine. As much as she liked having another child around the house, she still missed having her husband as a vampire. Many times she had thought about how Carlisle would grow up and if he would still love her when he turned back. We all thought the idea of Carlisle not wanting Esme was ridiculous since he still blushes when his eyes meet hers. His teenage years would certainly be a unique experience because of his hormones but we would get through it.

The car ride was silent for the next 15 minutes as Carlisle and Emmett continued to color in the backseat. I put on some light classical music to pass the time and Esme hummed along. Emmett broke three more crayons, luckily not any of Carlisle's favorite colors. He still wondered why there were no tears, tantrums, or screaming. Carlisle knew that more crayons were bound to be broken so he put the blue and green in the cup holder of his car seat. If those were broken, something bad was bound to happen. They had managed to finish the Radiator Springs book and now were busy filling in the pictures of Nemo and Dory.

"Are we there yet?" Carlisle asked innocently. I almost groaned at the trigger that went off in Emmett's mind but held back. Making Carlisle feel bad about one question would set us back for a few days and it wasn't something we wanted.

"10 more minutes honey. Just a little bit longer." Esme smiled back at him. He returned it and nodded, turning his attention back to his picture. We could tell he was getting bored coloring pictures but he was determined to finish the picture. Emmett glanced up at me and I gave him a warning look. A wide grin spread across his face, eyebrows waggling.

"Are we there yet?" He asked in a whiny voice. I let out the groan I'd been holding in. Esme covered her face with her hand, trying to hide her laughter but failing. Carlisle rolled his eyes, putting away his coloring books and crayons. He pulled out 4 race cars from the bag and gave one to Emmett. A small smile appeared on his face at the present and he stopped his mantra, even though it still continued in his head.

The pair proceeded to have a car race that went from the window, all the way up the ceiling, down the other window, and ending on the seat. Emmett, of course, had to add the sound effects and commentary about what was happening and who was winning. It ended with Carlisle's car winning the race and Emmett coming in as a close second. I knew he would let Carlisle win the race, even though he was perfectly capable of beating him. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief when the car pulled into the parking lot. Thankfully, it didn't look very crowded since it was overcast and gloomy.

I stepped out of the car and opened the back door. Carlisle gave me a shy smile as I unbuckled his car seat. His favorite color crayons were still in the cup holder along with his race car. Alice must have specifically picked out each car because it was a black Mercedes and Emmett's was a large jeep.

"Do you want to walk or be carried?" I asked him. He raised his arms in response, a hint of pink appearing on his cheeks. Hoisting him on my hip, I shut the car door with the other hand. Carlisle's tiny arms wrapped around my neck as we walked over to the rest of our family. No one could hide their smiles when they saw Carlisle's bright pink face hidden in my shoulder. Jasper ruffled his hair as we walked to the gate, forcing Alice to smack him lightly and fix the tousled mess. At least the car ride was over for now. Maybe Carlisle would sleep on the way back if we tire him out enough. Esme quickly paid for the tickets at the window and a blonde woman stamped our hands with a purple tiger. Carlisle smiled at the stamp and quietly asked for one on the opposite hand. The girl laughed and stamped his hand again before turning to the family behind us.

"Let's go see some animals!" Emmett thundered, smiling wide.

**Leave your comments, suggestions, and concerns! Review, favorite, message or not, your choice! Thanks again for all the support! HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL! **


End file.
